While In Wonderland
by klcm
Summary: Morgan and Garcia recieve a bit of an explosive wake up call...
1. Dreams and Realities

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_Right new idea... this was inspired ages ago and I only recently got around to writing it! It's not fully complete, and life's gotten a little hectic, or well A LOT, so updates will be every other day if not every day... There won't be huge gaps between chapters I can promise you that =)_

_I really hope you enjoy what's ahead =) _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Baby," Derek's soft baritone voice broke into her dream, "I think we need to get up to bed," She continued to hear him but she was having one of the best dreams possible. "You know when you open your eyes that dream's going to continued," He teased her and watched her smirk, her eyes still closed.

"You think yourself so highly don't you, Handsome?" She asked sleepily, slowly stretching as she lay out on his lap. She turned to face him; her eyes opened slightly, "Oh, but boy were you right."

Derek chuckled, "Think it's time we went to bed," He told her, "The candles are near enough ready to burn themselves out."

"Shower first," she replied curling up again, "No way am I sharing our little love den set up with a dirty God."

"I thought you liked a dirty God, Princess?" He asked her teasingly and watched her laugh. "Am I wrong?"

Penelope pulled herself off him, yet as she went to stand he pulled her back into his arms. "I like a dirty God in the bedroom, not elsewhere."

"We will be in the bedroom."

"Ew!" Penelope sounded as she pushed away and then jumped away from his grasp, "We are not christening someone's house for them."

"How about we christen my masterpiece?" He questioned her hopeful, his lips putting on a slight pout.

Penelope tapped a finger to her chin, "How about you come and see what's waiting in our little makeshift bed for you once you've cleaned yourself up."

Derek watched her wink at him, and then she walked off, going behind him to the staircase that led up from the kitchen. He smirked and shook his head; he'd give her a couple of minutes before he followed her up. He looked around the house. Putting his hands behind his head as he surveyed the half made house.

He had so much work to do, but with Penelope's help he was both ahead and behind schedule. She had helped him with the painting, and with deciding on what each of the rooms could prospectively look like, but then she had distracted him by setting up a picnic in the main living room. Complete with a blanket on the floors, ignorant of the couch, candles and a proper picnic hamper.

If there was one thing Derek loved more than renovating a house, it was Penelope Garcia given surprises. They were always the best and they were never the same on any two occasions.

Smiling Derek closed his eyes. Being with Penelope was somewhat of a life style change. With her there was never many down days, and there was never colour in short supplies. There were always things that made the day seem different from the day before, things that made you believe that today was a definitely a new day. She'd have fresh flowers around, a new smile, a new colour lipstick, a brand new favourite spot to kiss him. Whatever it was he was loving it, and Penelope.

One thing he wanted to change was that he wanted her to be his. He wanted her to wear a ring that was a warning sign, that glared at men all around that she was taken and that they would never, ever get the chance to have some of her. It found it an almost perfect ending to their love and after dating and getting more and more serious he felt that 4 months was enough.

At the end of the day it wasn't just 4 months they had between them in a relationship. They had years of flirtatious looks, touches, nicknames, banter. They were a couple before they were a couple and for that he knew they were destined to die old together.

Derek knew that in years to come he wanted to wake up and see her greying curls splayed on the pillows and see her well defined lines of her smile and see that same look of lust and love as she watched him.

He wanted to be woken up with her using his chest as her pillow. Be woken by her soft, gentle kisses, or by her finger tips tracing up his chest. He wanted to wake up for the rest of his days and Penelope be his very first sight.

He wanted Penelope to always be his easiest, his happiest and ultimately his favourite hello and, in turn, be his hardest and most hated goodbye. For if love was missing someone before they were gone then Penelope was already his hardest goodbye.

Every day he had her in his life how he wanted her, how he had yearned for her, he knew his days were perfect. When he told her he loved her, he didn't mean it casually, to start a conversation or mean it out of habit. He said it to remind her that she was the best thing to ever happen to him.

And really life came down to a drop of a hat, and even Derek knew that. After all God gave us two ends, one to sit on, the other to think with. Either Derek sat and procrastinated or he set in motion everything that was in his head and captured Penelope forever. After all success depended on which one you used.

Heads you win, and tails you lose.

It took the sound of an explosion to wake him from his dreams of Penelope and their future together. The noise making him jump to his feet and run to find Penelope. Derek found that his panic was only magnifying as he saw the smoke and falling rubble and debris coming from the stairwell.

"Baby Girl!" He called out as he ran, "Pen!" He bellowed as he saw the colours of fire paint the walls and ceilings and saw the nearly complete master bedroom up in flames.

As he reached the landing he came to see Penelope, her body completely mangled on the floor among the broken house. He ran to her, calling her, trying to arouse her but the closer he got the more damage he saw, the more blood pouring from her broken body.

"Penelope!" He cried out in anguish, getting his phone from his pocket and getting ready to drop to his knees he thought nothing of any other dangers that could arise.

Penelope was his main priority. Saving her was a bigger importance in his life.

Within seconds he went from being near Penelope's body to being thrown against a wall as a second explosion went off and the colours and emotions all rapidly disappeared.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_First Day That I Saw You, Thought You Were Beautiful.  
But I Couldn't Talk To You, I Watched You Walk Away.  
And It Felt Like I Spent, All Of That Second Day.  
Trying To Figure Out What It Was That I Should have said.  
Third Day Saw You Again, Introduced By A Friend.  
Said All The Words I Wanted To.  
On Day Four And Five And Six, I Don't Know What You Did.  
But All I Could Think About Was You._

_Thought I Couldn't Want You, More Than I Did Before._  
_But Everyday I Love You A Little Bit More._  
_Find Myself Asking, What Are You Waiting For._  
_Coz Everyday I Love You A Little Bit more._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:**** JLS – Love You More**

**A/N: **_Who wants more?_


	2. The Wake Up

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_Wow the reviews you guys gave and the response I received was phenomenal... now I hope to God this appeases your appetites ;) and you enjoy what's to come!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek shot awake with a fright. His heart was pounding a million and one beats a second, or so it felt. His body was shaking, his face hot and wet with sweat and he just jumped to his feet. He was back in the living room, not upstairs, but Penelope had still gone, she wasn't with him. She had still left him on the couch.

"Penelope!" He near enough screamed out in terror as he jumped to life. "Penelope!" He shouted again as he made his way to the stairs. "Baby Girl!" He called out, his voice shaking with fear.

His whole body was a live wire in those moments; he was shaking with fear, his eyes burning with tears, his body still somewhat in its sleepy state, his head not caught up yet.

"What Handsome?" Penelope asked as she came down the stairs to him, literally running into him. It didn't take long for her to see something wasn't right but she didn't have time to react as he gathered her in his arms like it was the last time he would ever get the chance to. "Oh!" She said as his arms clasped around her waist. "Easy tiger," she commented and then separated a little, "What's up with you?" She finally questioned and then out her hands to his face. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"I'm fine." He deflected her worry as he just kept her close to him, feeling the ease sweep in.

Penelope shook her head, not prepared to just let this slide. "Na uh, Sunshine, what happened in the two minutes between me leaving you on the couch and going up the stairs?"

"Two minutes?" He asked under his breath, "It was so real," he said looking to the stairs, looking for any signs of fire, or smoke, or potential damage.

"What was? Hot Stuff, I need you to talk to me here." She pushed putting her hands to his face, her eyes full to the brim with concern and worry. "What the hell has you shaking and looking scared witless?"

Derek stilled his gaze onto hers and breathed a sigh of relief. "Bad dream." He admitted truthfully, "Bad feeling."

Penelope sighed, "That has to be the quickest bad dream ever, D," she frowned, "You need some sleep." She told him sincerely and then dropped her hands so one could take his hand and pull him towards their makeshift bed for the night. "It's getting late."

As Penelope's foot went to the first step Derek halted and pulled her back.

"Derek..." She started.

"I don't want to stay here," He breathed out truthfully. He then ran a hand over his head, "I wanna go back to ours, Baby Girl."

Penelope could see the minor dilemma going on, the inner battle that Derek was fighting and she started to worry. "Of course, Handsome, whatever you want." She told him then went passed him and grabbed their go bags that were yet to go up stairs and put her hand out ready for him. "I'll drive us."

Derek smiled, grateful for her and her power of understanding. He took her hand and pulled her close. "I love you," he confessed and kissed her, hard and heavy, adding the passion with each new movement made to deepen the kiss. Pulling away he put his head to hers and sighed, "Thank you."

"For what exactly?" She asked him gently.

"Being you, and for being here loving me." He told her, stole a kiss and then got out of the house. He wanted to leave the bad feeling behind once and for all and get a good night sleep, one with his baby girl in his arms.

"You make that easy." She told him, still a little worried at his reaction but she decided to let it slip for the night, he needed sleep and maybe tomorrow he would open up to her more. "Straight in and straight to bed you hear?" Penelope asked as they got into the SUV and she watched him chuckle lightly and agree.

By the time they got back to theirs, Derek was sound asleep, and he took a while to rouse him awake from his slumber. He looked at her, then at their house and smiled, somewhat settled and then looked back at her.

"We'll go back tomorrow, and we'll get what we need done, you hear?" Penelope told him sternly, "No distractions, you build, I'll paint." She then leant in, kissed him and proceeded to get out. "Come on, Sugar, you need to get some sleep."

Penelope shut the door and went up to the house, unlocking the door and going in, turning on the hallway light she went back to the door and waited for him to get out and come in. He smirked, he loved any form of Penelope waiting at home for him. It was the biggest pull factor to getting home on time after work.

He climbed out and just allowed Penelope do what she needed and that was to get him to bed before the worry at him just falling asleep in the very spot he stood happened and he remained unmoved until morning.

He felt all the lasting feelings of the dream disperse as Penelope fell into his arms later that night, safe and unhurt. Still, however, when he shut his eyes again the image of her badly hurt body remained in his head and that made his heart race. She looked so small and vulnerable under the rubble and he hated that, but then he felt her kiss his chest and gently murmur that she loved him and he knew it was a dream and when he woke in the morning she was going to be there, perfectly safe.

At that he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Come the morning he woke before Penelope did. She was asleep against his chest, her hair splayed out messily, her breath tickling him gently, her arm on him, her hand on his stomach.

This was his favourite wake up.

He lay there in the bliss of the morning light, he was happy to know they didn't have work for a couple of days. He had two whole days of Penelope and she was going to be all his and that was something he thrived for. Alone time with his Baby Girl was always set to be unique and loved.

He ran a hand down her back, setting on the base of her spine and he felt her stretch a little, her breathing changing and she moved her head down his arm a little to be able to look up at him.

"You ready to finish a house?" She asked him with a cheeky grin.

"Now that's not the good morning I was after." He pouted at her and she giggled and pushed up to kiss him. "Good morning, Baby Girl." He whispered as he kissed her again.

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff." She told replied and then got out of bed, wide awake, going to let Clooney out of the room. "Feel better today?"

"So much," He agreed and sat up, "So why don't you come here and give me that good morning."

Penelope laughed, went to her side of the bed and leant in, her fists hitting the mattress to keep her up. "How about we get that house finished and ready to be sold and I'll give you a good evening that'll lead into a good morning?"

"You're naughty you know that?"

Penelope smirked and stood up straight, turning ready to go take a shower. "You love me for it." She made it to the door, froze and turned back. "Plus you might be lucky. We do have a shower big enough for two after all..."

He watched her disappear and she left the door open, inviting him to join her in the shower. He didn't need telling twice or a live broadcast to know to go or not, he just went.

When they left the house nearly two hours later they were both more than a little revived and awake. Derek locked up and told her he was driving, so Penelope got Clooney into the back of the SUV and then climbed into the passenger side, raring to get the house nearer completion.

Penelope loved this house, it was both their creation, Derek's handiwork with the reconstruction and building with her creativity with the designs and layout and it screamed them. Something that made her love it and want the place for themselves.

"So still no chance we can keep this place then, Handsome?" Penelope asked as they pulled into the road the house was situated.

"No, Baby, we've had this conversation." He told her with a slight laugh, "You got too attached you know that?"

"It's our second home we've completed, I fell in love with this like the last one," She told him back seriously.

"Yeah and we live in the first one."

"So this can be a vacation home." She tried her hardest.

"In the same state?" He questioned, his eyebrows cocked at her effort, he looked at her as he slowed and indicated to turn to park up.

"Oh God," Penelope gasped as they pulled into the drive, her hand going to her mouth in horror.

Derek hit the brake as he looked up at the smouldering, blackened heap that had once been a house.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_Say my name like it's the last time,_

_Live today like it's your last night,_

_We want to cry but we know it's alright,_

_Cause I'm with you and your with me,_

_Butterflies, butterflies...we were meant to fly,_

_You and I, you and I...colours in the sky,_

_We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:**** The Wanted – Gold Forever**

**A/N:** _NOW who was expecting that?_


	3. Eyes Wide Shut

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_The response to this truly phenomenal, no doubt about it! You all rock and I just really hope you enjoy what's in store for this =) _

_You're getting an update today because tomorrow makes it a little hard to update... so no update tomorrow but Sunday's will be ready and waiting posting for your reading ASAP ;) Promise! _

_Now onwards with the show... _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek sat on the couch back at his and Penelope's house; he was completely emotionless, speechless, almost catatonic. He hadn't spoken much since they had been to the house he was renovating and Penelope had just wanted to get him home, to get him to relax before they took measures to sorting the mess that had become of their hard work.

Penelope was still in the dark after all over why exactly he was acting the way he was. She thought it was that his work and effect was now a smouldering pile of blackened rubble. Except that wasn't it. He was like this because like his dream the whole place had gone up in flames; just without them in it.

Sitting next to him she handed him a glass of water, which he took and then just held, didn't even bother to drink at all. "Want something stronger, Handsome?" She asked him and watched as he just shook his head. Sighing worriedly, she ran her hand down his arm and rested it on his hand, "I know a lot of money and time went into that place but we're insured, we'll get the money back."

She was met with more silence.

"Derek, I need you to speak to me because if this is your reaction to an empty house falling down I dread to think what more dire problems would cause you to do." Truth was: Penelope was terrified to know that latter. "I know I sound like I don't care, but I do, it's just I care about you more and I'm worried." She continued and took her hand and ran across his back, "No one died, no one's hurt. To be quite honest, I'm relieved, you saved us."

"But I didn't," He muttered somewhat slowly.

Penelope's head snapped to look at him, and in the instance after she took the drink, put it on the table in front of them and then took his hands in hers and turned so they were both facing one another. "We're here, D, here and alive. Not there."She told him forcefully.

He shook his head, "Not in my dream though." He told her solemn and his tone dipped another octave as the desperation hit him. "You were so hurt an-and I couldn't get to you, I tried and the place blew up."

"Derek..."

"I woke up back in that living room and I just needed to get you out. I couldn't keep you there, I needed to get you out and know you were safe. I couldn't have what happened there to be a reality. Pen I can't have that." His voice shook as he told her that with such conviction. "Seeing you hurt kills me, and going back this morning, and seeing that place like it was, it just caused for images of that dream to flash into my mind. I kept seeing you there, bleeding out, unconscious and I can't breathe at the thought of it. I can't, I honestly can't breathe when I see that."

"Well don't see that," she told him and put a hand to his face, cupping it gently. "See me,_ here_, as I am. I'm okay Derek, I'm not dying and I honestly don't plan on it soon." She told him with a slight chuckle and a bright smile. "I wanna stick around in this life for a lot longer."

Derek closed his eyes and let his head dip a little and all he felt was Penelope kiss his head. "I can never lose you, Baby." He told her honestly and if Penelope could hear anything it was that he petrified of ever losing her, he was desperate to keep her here with him. "I can't survive without you, I need you know that."

"I do know that," She replied truthfully, because it was the truth. "Same way I can't survive without you either, my love." She carried on, making him looking back up at her, a small smile stuck on her lips. "I don't ever want to survive without you, you hear me?" He nodded at her, sensing a similar despair at the idea of losing the other. "Living without you, is like living without a heart and soul because you are mine now, Handsome. Then what use would I be on this Earth eh?"

He laughed a little.

"I might as well be dubbed a soulless, heartless wench if that ever happens." She said and leant in closer, putting her head to his, "Now can you please tell me that you can stop this torture you're bringing on yourself and live a little?" She asked him gently, "I know we planned to get that house finished and we're back at square one, but if that's the case there are multiple things I can think of us doing."

Derek said back, a grin on his lips, "Oh yeah?" She asked, "Like what exactly baby?"

Penelope smirked at him, "Well there's a dog that needs washing, cars that need washing."

"Anything that doesn't require washing?" He intercepted her sentence mid flow.

Penelope shrugged, "If that's the attitude then I'll strike off washing a goddess off the list of things to do." She said and then before she knew it she was pinned under Derek's body as he laid her down on the couch. "Something perk your interest there?"

"Mmm, you could say that Baby Girl," Derek told her with a big grin, "Now how about we go and get that washing a goddess one off the list?"

"Ooh, it might extend to other goddess related favours though..." She trailed off, making it out to be a big feat that was being asked, "I mean said goddess is very needy today it seems."

"How so?" Derek questioned her, beginning to plant kisses on her on her, running down her jaw line, onto her neck.

Penelope lavished the kisses, flexing into the movement of them as he went, "Well," she whispered as he began to nip at her skin, "she needs to be pampered, and the only way that can happen is if she's fully sated by a God."

"I'm liking this idea more and more, Baby Girl." Derek urged her, "What else is there in mind?"

"A day needed of bed sheets and absolute nudity." She finished up saying and Derek flexed up and looked at her, "Just a God and Goddess alone for a day, no work, no phones, no nothing."

"Why are we still here?" Derek asked as he started to climb off of her and then get to his feet. He then pulled her up, wrapping an arm around her. "I don't think I ever tell you enough how much I love you."

Penelope smiled as she stood so close to him, "Oh, Handsome, everyday it's implied and knowing that this life wouldn't be worth living without me for you tells me more than it ever needs to."

"Well then believe that and I'll keep going as I am," He said and kissed her again, just pricking the top of her sexual want of him all of a sudden. "I'm about to show you just how loved you are, P."

"Not in front of the kid though yeah?" Penelope gestured to Clooney as he sat in the kitchen archway, his bowl in his mouth, looking at them adorably with his puppy dog eyes. Penelope slapped a hand to Derek's chest playfully, "How about," she started, her tone now lowered and husky with a sense of seduction, "You go and sort him out, and I'll go and sort myself out."

"I'm giving you a minute to do so," He told her back, "Then I'll show you what sort of wonderland you'll be living in for the rest of your life."

Penelope giggled, "Baby Boy, I already know. Every day waking up with you there is wonderland in itself; however can it get better than that?" She asked him, her tone playfully incredulous.

Derek lowered his head, ready to kiss her, "how about you leave it up to me to present the evidence?" He asked her rhetorically and then took one last kiss from her, one last taste of her lips and then separated so that he could cherish her the best way he knew.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_They say that some things are too good to be true _

_But I just hope they ain't talking about you _

_I heard that everything must come to an end _

_But I just can't imagine me without you _

_Don't tell me I'm dreamin' _

_Cause if I've been dreamin' _

_I don't ever want to wake up _

_So in love with this feelin' _

_Tonight I'll be sleepin' _

_Sleepin' with my eyes wide shut_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:**** JLS – Eyes Wide Shut**


	4. Millions Of Tiny Little Kisses

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_So it's Sunday and promised here's your update! Enjoy and I hope you like the doses of romance ahead! =P Thanks again for the brilliant response I hope you aren't let down..._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek couldn't fault Penelope. She had a calming way and he let a couple of days lapse between thinking about what had happened at the house.

His thoughts were consumed with the house, how, just like his dream, it had burnt down. How now it was a pile of rubble and ash and wasted plans. Yet, when thought about it, it wasn't the sense of dread he had before, when he saw Penelope laying there so hurt, so unable to get the help she needed. His thoughts were no longer clouded with the force of his body being thrown backwards.

Instead, his thoughts were consumed with Penelope, and only Penelope and that was how he wanted it to be kept. His mind and sanity was safe whenever she was near.

Much like Penelope, watching waves usher in and out, hugging the shore tightly before going back out again gave Derek a newer sense of calm. It was with each new tide change that he realised that life went on. Dream's faded into a new dream and right now the only dream he had on his minds was asleep on the blanket beside him.

He slid down, laying next to her, turning to face her and he gently brushed the back of his fingers along her cheek, feeling her stirring underneath it. Smiling he changed path, allowing his finger tip to brush across her soft lips and he watched them turn into a little smile as she stretched, her sleep completely finishing in that moment.

"Not wise waking a Goddess from a sun kissed dream, Hot Stuff," She murmured as she remained in the same position, unmoving, comfortable.

"We're living a sun kissed dream today, Baby." Derek told her as he turned onto his back and put his hands above his head, allowing his body to absorb the sun's rays. "Just open your eyes to it."

Penelope did open her eyes but she remained unmoved. She just lay staring at Derek's serene face, his still position and smiled. She would deem herself a very lucky girl to be in love with this man, and to have him in love with her.

"I don't know about sun kiss, but this dream is certainly full to its brim with one seriously delicious man." Penelope mused and watched as he smiled and then turned his head to look at her. "Oh believe me I must be heaven every single day of my life."

"My sentiments exactly," He told her as he turned back, moving slightly to give her a kiss, one that he didn't realise he was hungry for until it started. Not wanting to stop just yet, he pushed his hand beneath her, lifting her slightly to pull her to his body, hugging onto her as she tried to sate her own hunger.

Pulling back Penelope put her fingertip to his lip, "Best kisses in this world come from these," She commented and smiled. "Best ever."

Derek smiled under her finger and then kissed it, "You're in my head for sure." He said as he pulled her down so she was cuddled into his body, both of them just laying on the blanket on the beach.

"It was a good idea to come to the beach today, it really was." Penelope spoke quietly as she watched the few clouds that were above them pass by quickly, showing the passing time. "I love it here so much."

"Me too," He agreed and kissed into her head before settling, "Seems we picked the secluded bit for once, it's usually a little further up."

Penelope said up, leaning on her elbow and looked back down at him, "I don't care where it is," She looked around, "Us being alone allows me time to do this." She said and then climbed on top of him, straddling him comfortably even with the heat around them.

Derek watched Penelope lean down and kiss him lightly at first before she sat up a little, her breasts making him want her there and then, she then leant back down and began to dot kisses down his jaw, down his neck, suckling to draw the blood to the skin, before plying gentle kisses again.

Feeling his need for dominance Derek pulled her down, kissed her strongly, passionately, raising the heat that was already dousing them from the hot sun. He kissed her, bite her, nipped her and then he stood up and put his hand out.

"As much as sex in the sand dunes is appetising, Baby Girl, I'm scared if I start I won't stop."

Penelope smirked, "Someone needing control?" She teased, "You know I don't mind you going ravenous on my body."

"I know you don't, but this moment, it's perfect as it is, I just want a bit more of you before I really show you who loves you most." He told her, his voice hinting at future promises of the night.

"Will this lead into another day between the sheets?"

Derek chuckled, "We'll just have to wait and see."

Penelope relented at that, she put her hand in his. He was right, this moment was just right as it was. With none of the naughtiness it was just them and their love and everything that made their love real.

With ease, Derek pulled Penelope to her feet and, keeping his grip, he led her out to the sea.

"We need a house by the sea," Derek commented as he looked out at the shoreline ahead, "Think about waking up in the mornings and just coming out here to sit and watch the sunrise, cup of coffee, smell of the sea, and nothing to worry about until that sun's in the sky."

Penelope wrapped herself around Derek's arm, laying her head against his bicep, "Mmm, that sounds like heaven on earth to me."

Stopping, he turned to her, a smile on his face, his eyes ignited with that same lust and love he had looked at her with before he had taken her on this little walk.

"Everyday it's just us two it's heaven on earth."

Her smile began to grow again, illuminating her face, "You know, you're a real romantic when it suits you." She said as she stepped closer, her hand going to his bare chest. "Which I have to say, has been since the day that you declared undying love for me."

Derek smirked harder, "Best decision of my life." He told her, kissed her and then took her up the shore.

Finally coming to a halt again, Penelope stood and watched as Derek went deeper, "C'mon Baby Girl," he called her, "It's gorgeous in here, Sweet Thing."

Penelope smiled, scrunching her face up against the brightness of the sun as it sat above the sea, reflecting off the glistening water. "I'm okay, Handsome, really."

"If you're sure," He asked her, and watched her nod.

Walking back towards drier land Derek stepped in front of Penelope and looked down at where her vision was set, "Whatcha looking at?"

Penelope put her hands to his arms, "Just watch," She advised him, "Don't move, just watch our feet." She continued to instruct him and he listened and watched as the water calmed and a load of tiny fishes swam around her feet.

"Did you know," She began and looked up at him, "There's a treatment with fishes, it's supposed to give you super soft feet and an amazing pedicure." She told him as they walked along the shore, the legs immersed in water up to their shins, the gentle waves hitting them as the tide washed in and out continually. "How cool is that?" She asked him.

"And you were thinking of doing it?"

She grinned, "It was a plan for me, my raven haired beauty and my gorgeous blonde on our next lunch out yes." Penelope noticed she had rendered him speechless by the bizarre new idea for perfect feet. "It's like millions of little tiny fishy kisses," Penelope continued sweetly.

"Is it better than millions of little tiny Derek kisses?" He asked her and began his onslaught of kisses.

Penelope moaned against his pursuit, "Nothing will ever come close to those." Penelope murmured and just allowed him to have his fun, "I love falling in love with my best friend," She told him truthfully.

It was one of their many conversations, how one loved the other more because they were best friends. Something they had always dreamed of.

"Good to know, Princess," He told her between gentle caresses and kisses, "Now you're coming swimming." He said as he dragged her out into deep depths.

Penelope giggled, "Actually remind me why it was a good thing to fall in love with my best friend? One who knows everything I like?"

"Because," He started and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down, immersing her into the salty water before coming up back up, "Then I can use and abuse what you love most."

"Oh," Penelope asked as she wiped her eyes, "What might those be?"

"Kisses, lots of kisses," He told her and then kissed her again, then time letting them both sink into the water as they kissed.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_Do you hear me? _

_I'm talking to you _

_Across the water _

_Across the deep blue ocean _

_Under the open sky _

_Oh my, baby I'm trying _

_Boy I hear you in my dreams _

_I feel your whisper across the sea _

_I keep you with me in my heart _

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

_Lucky to have been where I have been _

_Lucky to be coming home again _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:**** Jason Mraz ft Colbie Caillat – Lucky**


	5. No Wasted Moments

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_Daily update! Woo! Love that you love the love... that's a whole lotta love but there's more to come! =) Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this you guys! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope sighed in contentment, here in the arms of her favourite person was where she wanted to stay, but she knew soon the time would come for her to be whisked off to work and she would be separated while he was drawn away to another state for a case.

It was the separation that saddened her. The lack of touch, the lack of comfort his arms offered her.

However much she wanted to be happy here, with him near, she knew that work would be calling and they would be back to grind. Back to doing what they did best. Nine to Five was a lot harder than anyone thought when no day was the same as the one before.

Penelope always had to play it by ear as to whether she was going home alone or with her man following closely behind.

It just seemed that lately there was more them time, more time to just revel in their relationship and she cherished it, how could she not? It was simply paradise being in love with Derek as it was; everything that came with it just seemed like a bonus.

She felt him get up and she could make out from the corner of her eye as he went towards the fridge in the kitchen, but she didn't move. Her head felt too heavy with thought at that moment to even instigate commanding her limbs to work appropriately for her.

So she just remained there. Frozen by thought, by dreams, by causal woes and, she was frozen by the calm of the house.

Derek stood looking at her pensive stare moments later; he watched her fingers running tracks along her lips, her eyes fixed heavily on no point at all. He smiled as he continued to stand there, she was too far gone in her thoughts to realise he was even standing there.

"Let's hope you don't burn a hole in that wall," He started teasingly, trying to catch her attention, "Wouldn't wanna ruin my masterpiece now would you?"

Penelope slowly looked up and smiled at him.

"Where did you go Baby?" He asked her as he sat on the arm of the couch.

"No where far," She told him and tilted her head to look at him, she knew she couldn't just let this slide, he wouldn't let her. She sighed, "I don't want to go back to work."

"Well we're not just yet, the last case is sorted, this is our time." He told her and saw her not really lightening. "Live for the here and now, Gorgeous. Tomorrow is a day away, it's all about today."

Penelope giggled lightly, "When did you get your degree in philosophy, Hot Stuff, because that seems to have passed me by."

"Ah, Baby, I'm a man full of many hidden wonders, and I intend to spring them on you every day of our lives."

Penelope's face illuminated then, her eyes glistening with the smile that was growing wider and wider. If there was ever one man she dreamt of marry it was the one that she shared her entire life with right now. Every relationship she had before Derek she could never imagine walking down an aisle to that boyfriend, could never imagine children, it just wasn't comprehendible. However, she dreamt of it all when it came to Derek and he made it crystal clear that he dreamt of exactly the same thing.

"Well with a policy like that under our belts I sure look forward to tomorrow like I do today." She stated and then looked around, looking to the Hi-fi system, "When did you put music on?"

"While you were away in your own head, that's when." He told her with a smirk, "I don't like when you get that look on your face so I thought I would get rid of it, even if for just a while."

Penelope looked at him incredulously, "What look would that be, Stud?" She asked him casually.

Derek leant in a little bit, "You get sad about the prospect of our time off ending."

"It is a sad revelation." She commented casually, "Disappointing, in fact, and makes me sad."

Penelope grinned, and sighed, she definitely was an open book when it came to him. "I just miss having us time that's all. We seem to work so hard that time to just go to the beach and stuff is so rare. I just never want it to end. That's all."

Without answering her, Derek put his hand out to her. She looked at it before looking back up at his face. He saw her confused glance and smirked. "I intend to make sure we put every minute to good use." He enlightened her and then he put his hand out a little further. "Come and have a dance with me, Baby Girl."

"A dance?" She asked amused, "In the middle of the day?"

"Doesn't matter what the time of day is, just as long as there's us two."

That was the only thing Penelope needed to hear to be drawn up from her perch on the sofa and into the arms of Derek as he allowed the music to tell him how to lead her right. It was a soft tempo, nothing too heavy, nothing too full of bass, just something that was perfectly matched to both their moods.

Something that allowed them to just dance with the other and appreciate the fact that they had been gifted enough to have found the other.

Penelope felt Derek nuzzle into the crook of her neck and she heard him inhale deeply and a small grin captured her lips again, she knew what he was doing and it was for similar reasons that all she loved to do while dancing with him was take in his smell.

"No wasted moments," Derek murmured then out of the blue. "I can't have any regrets anymore, Princess."

"Is this still about that dream?" Penelope asked and pulled back and she could see the sadness masking his eyes, showing the hidden depth of how sometimes the dream still affected. "You don't have any regrets okay?"

"How do you know?" Derek asked her softly.

"Because as long as we're happy, we have nothing to regret." She told him in a matter of a fact tone and she smiled as she put her hands either side of his face and reached up to kiss him.

Now she really let their emotions and the music intertwine with one another.

"Mm, you're right," Derek agreed, "Definitely no regrets in this lifetime."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_I remember when you lost your head  
Sometimes I wonder how you stay so sad when you're so beautiful  
And I remember every word you said  
How you were scared because you never been somewhere so beautiful, so beautiful_

_So tell me why we're talking when we dance so good_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:**** Wakey!Wakey! – Dance So Good**


	6. M'rated Lazy Day

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_Thanks for the reviews as ever =) Having quite a lot of time on my hands to write and post so updates are pretty frequent =)__Hopefully they'll stay that way!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"This is definitely the life."Derek exhaled as he stretched in the bed and then relaxed, closing his eyes to the calm and ease around him.

He had to admit, it had been years since he felt this relaxed on any given day. He had no stresses, no worries, no anything's. It was just him, his baby girl, and their gloriously big bed and he planned to keep it that way for the entire day.

He decided there and then that the only reason he, or Penelope for that matter, would leave this bed was food, to change DVDs and to go to the toilet. Other than that he was refusal to leave this tiny piece of heaven and the Goddess that lay asleep next to him.

He looked down at her, saw the serenity and smiled. He loved watching her sleep. Call it a past time or not he loved it and would easily do it every day if he had the choice to do so. Just to watch her so blissfully unaware of his studying eyes for long periods of time and do pick out new things of her body that he love more than the last.

There was the way her moles sat on her back, the pattern they made down her spine. Then there was scar from Battle, he loved and hated it; loved it for the amount of love it ploughed into his heart, how close he knew it could be to losing her at any given moment and then the hate that she had been the one to take a bullet the way she did. And lastly, there was the birthmark on her ribcage, the one shaped slightly like a little love heart. Right now, with her asleep, her head facing him, it was the slight smile she had on her lips as she slept away the morning.

"What's the plan for today?" Penelope mumbled unexpectedly as she laid on her stomach, her hands wrapped around the pillow under her.

"Plan?" Derek wondered aloud to her, "I think we should do absolutely nothing."

"Nothing?" She asked, her eyes still closed, her voice completely sleep riddled.

Derek slipped back down, pulling the covers back over him, snuggling down with Penelope. "That's it, Baby Girl. Absolutely nothing," He verified. "So I think I'm going to do something I haven't done in years."

"Go back to sleep?" She questioned as one of her eyes opened to look at him.

Derek leant in, dotting a kiss on her cheek and then settled down next to her, "Exactly that, Mamma."

Penelope smiled again; sleep really capturing her now, "No good morning for you then, Mr. Morgan." She said and reach over, taking his hand in hers and bringing it to her lips gently, "Love you." She said as she finally slipped asleep, his hand still pressed to her lips.

Shifting to lay on his side properly, he just watched her sleep, watched her remain silent and still. He watched as her breathing began to become deeper and deeper. He felt her breathing on his knuckles and he followed suit and closed his eyes, letting Penelope become his dreams like they always did.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

When he opened his eyes again he heard the TV and felt Penelope curled into his side, her head on his chest, his arm around her back.

Having heard his loud intake of air, Penelope moved her hand up his chest as she lifted to twist and look up at him. "Now my sleeping truffle wakes up."

He laughed heavily, the evidence of sleep still within his body, he stretched and then relaxed. "How long were we asleep for?"

"You, my love, have been asleep well over four hours. I, myself, have been awake a good hour or so."

"Ahh, Baby Girl," He groaned apologetically, "You coulda woken me."

Penelope rose an eyebrow at him, "And ruined your Penelope filled dreams?" She asked him jokingly, "I think not." She teased and laid back down, kissing his chest gently, "Plus, I thought today was all about doing nothing?"

"It is, but it's not about being lonely."

Penelope sat up at that, "Lonely?" She asked amused, "I had you and your snoring next to me to keep me company."

Derek's mouth fell a little open at that, and he pulled her down tight against his body, tickling her as he went, "Me and my snoring eh?" He questioned her back, "Signs of a real man that, Baby."

Penelope giggled, "A real man... like you needed any other proof." Penelope told him and laid back down and turned her attention to the TV, "I'm getting hungry, Handsome. I'm getting my little monster back."

"Lemme up and I'll go bring up breakfast."

"I'll help, it's only fair." Penelope said as she moved off of him and sat up again.

Derek smirked, "I'm just grabbing food. I've decided we aren't leaving this bed for love nor money."

Penelope's face lightened up at that prospect and she looked him dead in the eyes, "Pyjama day I see?" She asked excited.

"For you, in manlier terms it's a lazy day." He told her, put his hand to her chin, kissed her lips gently, but when Penelope's hand went to his shoulder, a small grasp on it to keep him place he kissed her more firmly, more pronounced. He pushed her down against the soft mattress and sheets and laid on top of her as he continued to douse her with kisses.

It was Penelope's stomach rumbling that broke them apart.

Laughing she looked at him, "I told you my little monster was about." She told him innocently and smiled, "Some of us haven't slept as long as the other."

"No one told you to wake up," Derek retorted, stealing a kiss before standing up. "Get a DVD in and then we're going to not move all day."

"Wow, no run today, Sugar?"

"Nope, no run today, Baby. I'm sure I can find other cardio to do instead." He told her as he walked out of the bedroom in nothing but his boxers. The fact that he didn't find any pyjama bottoms or a t shirt to wear told her that today they weren't moving very far.

As Penelope watched him leave she fell back down smiling. She had no idea what she did to deserve this life but she would never, in a billion years, give it up for anyone, or anything.

She must've been a million miles away because she suddenly shock back into reality when Derek sat on the bed and sat looking at her with smile. He then just grinned cheekily at her and winked, "Strawberries and cream for breakfast do you well?"

"And you call me the incorrigible one all the time." She told him as she reached up for a strawberry but he pulled away. "Derek," She began to whine, "I'm hungry."

"Well then," He started and picked up one of the strawberries and leant in, "Eat them properly." He said as he put the perfectly ripened fruit to her lips and waited for her to take a bite. "Good baby." He cooed at her and then ate the other half.

"Is it just strawberries and cream on the menu before Beauty and the Beast starts or is there chocolate on there too."

"We're starting the day off with Disney?"

Penelope grinned at him, an almost wickedly teasing glare to her brown orbs. "You might be, I'm starting off my day with something a little more M-rated."

He chuckled slightly, "M-rated?" He asked as he put the tray down, readying for her advances that she was making clearly obvious.

"Mmhmm," She breathed as she got closer, kissing his shoulder before moving closer, "Morgan rated is the best ya know?"

"Prove it." He challenged her confidently, completely ready.

"My pleasure," Was all he got as she took her turn to push him down and subject him to the kisses that he had.

It didn't take more than a couple of minutes for his heaven to become his absolute paradise.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_Today I Don't Feel Like Doing Anything  
I Just Wanna Lay In My Bed  
Don't Feel Like Pickin' Up My Phone  
So Leave A Message At The Tone  
'Cause Today I swear I'm Not Doin' Anythin'_

_I'm Gonna Kick My Feet Up_  
_Then Stare At The Fan_  
_Turn The TV On_  
_Nobody's Gon' Tell Me I Can't_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:**** Bruno Mars – The Lazy Song**


	7. Into The Night

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_Now here comes the real M-rated stuff ;) Enjoy! _

_(Excuse mistakes! I'm exhausted so did a quick skim and update)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Yet again, all Derek could describe life as was perfection. Absolute, solidified perfection. He was once again enjoying a day on the couch in his slacks, Penelope curled into his side, PJs still on, their favourite films lined up to be watched out.

"One day we're going to burn these discs out."

"One day," Penelope agreed as she snuggled in tighter, enjoying the closeness, feeling sleep ebb in due to her comfort level. If she never had to move again, she would surely die a happy woman.

It was in that subtle bliss, the one that remained just her and Derek that she let her mind wander. What if they did this and she was baring his child? What if they did this and their newborn son or daughter was asleep in the cot in the nearby nursery? What if they did this and at any given moment any of their children could come storming in demanding food or attention?

She sighed, they were all what if's.

Sure they had spoken about the future, but she didn't want to scare Derek with talk about families, she would keep a firm lid on that conversation if it meant keeping Derek here a little while longer.

"What's up?" He asked her gently, "I heard that sigh," He continued and brushed her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Just thinking," She said back to him quietly and closed her eyes.

"About?" He prompted.

"Us," She said and then pushed herself up, so instead of staring at the television in front of them she was now looking at his face, his eyes trying to decipher what was really going on in her head at that moment. "I love you, you know that, but I just want more." She sighed again, running a shaky hand into her hair, "That's all."

Derek's lips twitched into a little smile.

"You know to get there we need a little practice." Derek started, he had ideas about their future, and one revolved around the ring he had waiting in the back of one of the doors upstairs, but he didn't want Penelope know that and he was going to be damned if he was going to give up the surprise before he found a perfect time. "Lemme show you what I have planned for giving you more."

Penelope didn't have time to refuse or to dispute his attempts; she didn't have time to rectify him, to tell her what she wanted from their relationship. All she got was kisses, and muttered words of adoration and worship. What she got was Derek's love shown in its most physical form.

There was one thing Derek wanted to do now he had let loose. He wanted to make love to Penelope all night. He wanted to have her body exhausted, worshiped, adored, loved, electrified beneath him by them the time the rose again.

He had all day and night still to do so and he planned to use his time wisely.

Being a victim to his kisses, Penelope had come to find was nothing short of utter ecstasy because if there was one thing Derek knew to do, it was kiss.

She teased him that it was all the practice he had gotten over the years, all the women he had dropping to his feet in utter worship. She had gotten a quite serious response: no other woman received such kisses. There were no other women in his life that elicited such emotions and chemistry within him to deserve these kisses.

These were all Penelope's and Penelope's alone.

When Derek reached her mouth after dotting kisses over her entire body he felt Penelope's arms circle his neck and pull him down allowing her to kiss him in return. In that moment he knew he was alive, no other reality but the real deal would allow him to have such perfection from one simple gesture.

It wasn't long before the temperature seemed to take a step up and the minimal clothing they were in began to be lost. Derek pulling Penelope's top of effortless, losing his slacks to the floor, pulling her free of her pyjama bottoms.

There they lay on the couch, half naked, Penelope in only her panties, Derek in his boxers, staring at one another.

"Best time off ever," Penelope told him in a low whisper. "I have to say, I love the end of cases." She continued and ran her hand up his bicep, feeling the perfection contour of his muscles. "God you're chocolate perfection."

Derek chuckled, "Mmm," He said after he kissed her bare chest, "And girl don't I love me some white chocolate."

Penelope giggled at him, and just looked at him, deep into his eyes and settled with a smile on her face. "You do not know how much I want you right now."

Derek cleared his throat, "Hang on a moment," He told her and shifted and then shot her a cheeky grin as his erection became more known as it hit her inner thigh more. "Does that show that we're on the same level?"

"Words are so overrated right now," Penelope told him quickly as she reached up and pulled him down, giving into her insatiable hunger to feel his body in hers.

"Tell me what you want, Penelope, and I'll give you it."

Ignoring him for a moment, kissing him was a priority, getting more of his taste on her lips had taken over and she stalled for a moment, "You," was the simplest and most honest answer she could give him.

There was no other answer.

It didn't take long for Derek's wandering hand to slip down her perfectly smooth skin, gaining access under her panties and feeling just how wet and ready she was for him. Smirking within the kisses he tugged on the black lace, pulling it down to get her free of all clothing.

Penelope let him do as he pleased, but she wouldn't let him do it without her having her own try and so pulled down on the waistband of his Calvin Klein's, showing him how ready she was take what he had to offer.

Standing briefly, Derek looked down at her as she lay on the couch, her eyes so heavy with lust and want, her body seemingly radiating with the same emotions. He smirked again, and then went down on her, putting his chest to hers as he kissed her and a hand went down to her red hot centre. He teased her, he tricked her, he made her body ache for more.

"Please," She whispered between the kisses, her voice low, "Please, Derek, I need you." She spoke with such desire and when she looked at him before kissing him he knew he was exacting torture on her body right at that moment. "Please."

Hearing her beg in such a low whisper tippled him, he was going to wait, he was going to draw out the torture, tease her a little more, enjoy the foreplay, but he was past wasting moments when the moment was upon them.

He parted her legs a little more, slotting himself between them perfectly, the tip of penis on her opening, the warmth even more palpable than before.

"Please," She begged him again, she needed him now and he just listened to the plea and pushed his more than ready penis into her, feeling an immediate connection and filling a temporary void.

Penelope felt him thrust into her over and over again and nothing quite came close to the feel of it. There was something so pure about Derek whenever he made love to her. Something different and so right about it.

She could call it just sex, or she could call it true love, but whatever it was it was divine perfection and it was all hers.

There was no better physical act that matched this and she knew that this wasn't it for the day.

Derek listened to her moan his name as the orgasm hit her, as the ecstasy and pleasure rippled throughout her body and he felt spurred on rather than seeing it as the end of this moment. He never took to ending too soon and even when he felt himself release he refused to stop until Penelope made the signs that she was ready for a break.

He knew he got as good as he gave and Penelope was his match in more than just one area.

It wasn't until Penelope's hand loosened from his shoulder that he collapsed against her chest, both their breathings racing and heated. He cradled her as he pulled out and then turned with her so they were cuddling on the couch perfectly.

"Round two in a bit Princess," He joked lightly as he curled up with her on their couch, still holding her spent body in his arms. "You won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"Good thing we have lots of DVDs to watch then." Penelope said and then brought his hand up to her lips and kissed the knuckles as they sat wrapped around her hand. "I love you," Penelope whispered as her calm state took over.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_Just tell me where to go and I'll take off my clothes for you (yeah)  
(you know we had to do it again right?)  
You're in total control and you're running the show  
I'll do whatever you tell me baby_

We'll make love into the night, it's never enough  
Oh babe I know what you like  
And I would make love to you forever and ever  
Into the night (forever and ever we'll make love into the night)

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:**** Usher - Making Love (Into the Night)**


	8. What You Want, I Want

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites =) Hope you're still enjoying... there is A LOT more to come ;) _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek watched as Penelope sat on the edge of the pool in their back yard, her legs dangling into the cool water, the sun beaming down on her body. She looked so content, so at peace right now and he felt mean for breaking into her private moment, but he had something he needed to do.

He grabbed them both a drink before he stepped towards the doors. He was giving himself some breathing space to ease his nerves whilst allowing her a little longer with her own thoughts.

Putting the glasses down, Derek headed over to one of the drawers. Their own little nothing drawer. The one drawer that held everything and anything; useful or not. Opening it he looked at the red box, the one that held a ring that took what felt like forever and day to find, but felt so perfect when his eyes lay on it for the first time as it sat in the glass cabinet.

He reached in and grabbed it, took it in his hand, opened the lid, looked at the glistening diamond before replacing the lid and putting it in his back pocket.

If there was one thing he was going to do when he stepped outside, it was that he was going to do right this time around; at long last.

Penelope watched her feet as they sat in the water, she loved moments like these. Moments where she was left to do the simple things in life; like simply dipping her feet in the pool. She watched the bright pink dots of her painted toenails as they sat under the water's surface and let her thoughts run wild.

Her thoughts revelled in the night of passion that Derek had executed her body to. She remembered how he ravished her body, how he adored it and worshiped it and how he made every moment count.

She, also, remembered how he had told her it was practice. That one little word just increased her want to have a family. It increased her want to have a family with Derek and sitting there, in the sun, in utter careless bliss, Penelope knew she was ready to broach the subject with him.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have kids?" Penelope asked as Derek sat back down on the stone, handing her a drink as he put his feet back into the water. She slowly looked up at him with caution. "I mean... to just have your own little clones." She continued and turned her attention back to the water as the sun bounced of its multiple ripples. "I just sometimes really do wonder what it feels like to be a mom. I wonder what it would be like to be like JJ."

Derek smiled as he listened to her, he moved in closer, his lip near her ear. "I think about it every day, Princess." He told her honestly and she turned to look at him, their noses almost touching with the closeness of their faces. "I would love a son that could throw a ball like me, and a little girl that loved to dress up in her mother's wardrobe and get loose in her makeup drawer, believe me that is all I've ever wanted and it's taken me until now to realise that this is what I want, and I know who I want it with."

Penelope tried not to smile at him, but she couldn't suppress that began to grow on her lips.

"But," He suddenly said, and Penelope's smile dropped. "Before I can even think about children, I need a wife."

Watching his mouth, Penelope could see them twitching, a smile trying to be hidden. She looked up from his mouth to his eyes and just stared deep in those orbs of honesty and smiled at him.

"You're everything I'm ever going to need, you're it all, Baby, and I've been a fool to just let you go on everyday without having a ring on your finger that proved how much I love you."

"I don't need a ring," She tried to tell him but he put his finger to her lips to stop her.

"You deserve a ring," He corrected himself. "Because believe me you're much too beautiful, much to loving, much too perfect to be left without being made a man's wife." He watched her, saw the tears lining her lashes, could see her lip quivering. "I don't want you to be Penelope Garcia when all I've ever dreamt about is making you Penelope Morgan." He moved back a little, putting his hand into his back pocket. "I need you to know that I have dreamt about finally proposing to you for years, and I never thought it was possible until I took that leap of faith and declared my love for you, Baby Girl. Now there is nothing to stop me, now there is no reason for me to not do this."

He brought the box out to be in front of them. Slowly opening the lid he realised he was more nervous than he thought, his hands shaking some at the monumental moment between them.

He laughed a little at himself, "I should've been more romantic, Goddess and you really do deserve the best and I'm sorry there's no string quartet, or red roses or me-"

He didn't get the chance to finish his long winded apology as Penelope just put her hands either side of his face and kissed him. There was no hesitation to it, there was absolutely no withholding of emotions and if anything, it was as though it were their first kiss all over again. Their first proper kiss. One so full of want, and love, and lust and passion and acceptance.

"Is that a yes?" He asked her slowly as she finally pulled apart.

"That's a yes, Handsome." Penelope told him with a broad smile, her cheeks soaked with tears. "That's big fat, massive yes!"

Derek didn't need telling twice, he took the ring out of the box, threw the box behind him and then took her left hand and slid the delicate ring on.

Now, after months of sitting in a drawer, it was in the one place it was destined to be put.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_You're a falling star, you're the getaway car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute._  
_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._  
_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true._  
_'cause you can see it when I look at you._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._  
_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_  
_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._  
_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_  
_You're every minute of my everyday._

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_  
_And I get to kiss you, baby just because I can._  
_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_  
_And you know that's what our love can do._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:**** Michael Buble - Everything**


	9. This Reality

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_Not much to say apart from I hope you enjoy this! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope was washing up, the sun outside was shining brightly again, her mood was still on an absolute high. She looked at the ring on the window sill and her smile brightened, magnified beyond measures.

She put her head down, smiling impishly at what had happened the day before. Derek had asked her to marry him and it still felt so surreal. It felt beyond anything life would grace her with. Much like the day Derek finally told her he loved her. She felt her lucky stars shine so bright that they exploded and, unheard of before, reignited themselves afterwards to be brighter than before.

As if he knew her thoughts were drenched with him, Derek stepped in behind Penelope and ran his hands over her hips, around her waist and sat on her stomach, keeping her between him and the sink.

"You look beautiful when you're deep in thought, you know that?" He asked her whispering delicately into her ear, kissing in to crook in her neck.

"Beautiful to you," Penelope told him back as she lavished the tingle of the kisses on her skin.

Derek smirked, "Beautiful to every man that's ever come into contact with you." He told her, "But at least now I know none of them will have you."

"Aha!" Penelope spoke as she slipped out of his grip and then stood facing him, her eyes alive with tease, her lips turned into a thick grin. "Who said any of them could have me before?" She questioned him and then flicked her soap fingers at him, sprinkling him with soapy suds. "I've been promised to you since _welllll_ before we even reached declaration standpoint, Handsome."

"Is that true?" He queried as crossed his arms over his chest.

Penelope's smirk transformed into a well known smile. "It's the eyebrows, my personal chocolate truffle. Those things say everything they needed to."

Derek chuckled, "My eyebrows?" He laughed and shook his heads.

"They define your true emotions." She enlightened him and stepped closer, this time pulling him close to her, going on tip toes to kiss him delicately. "Then comes the rest of those expressions, so I knew you were always after me." She teased him a little more, "Then came the other emotions."

"Let me show you this one," He told her and then began to kiss her slowly before running his arms around her body and bending her backwards to kiss her more dramatically.

Penelope giggled as he away and held her there in that position.

"Oh didn't you just show me," She told him and then hit his arm playfully, "Now let me up so I can finish the washing and show you a good afternoon."

Derek pulled her back, "Sounds like my woman made extremely good plans." He told her and smiled, "I'm gonna go find Clooney's new hideout."

"Yeah, go find him, he needs food." Penelope prompted and went back to the washing up, wanting more of Derek quickly. She felt him give her one more kiss and disappear.

As he searched the house, he heard his name get called, and gave up on finding the overgrown puppy. He was still bewildered by the dog's miraculous disappearing acts lately and he guessed he'd have to remain that way until he saw what Penelope kept calling him for.

"What's up Baby Girl?" He asked as he came back into the room and he just stood and stared.

It then made sense to Derek, as he saw that crimson stain on her dress, the position of it, the pattern. It was identical to the wound he had seen on her when he had dreamt the house had exploded with them in it.

He felt his stomach bottom. His mind began to race. His senses tingling at everything and he became aware of one thing and one thing only about the world he and Penelope had been living in.

_This - wasn't - real._

"Derek," Penelope whispered terrified and she put her hand to stomach, trying to find the source of the blood, trying to suss out how she got the wound to produce this much blood. "I-I don't know what's wrong with me."

In the moments of hearing her words, of hearing her fear, he sparked to life. Derek stepped in and just gently lifted her dress, lifted it enough to see what was happening, but the moment he did, all he saw was her bare, silky smooth white skin perfectly clean of any fresh wounds. All he saw was the wound from Battle, and that was now nothing more than an aging scar.

"I don't know where it's from," Penelope spoke up a little, her voice constricting tightly with fear and utter confusion. "It was just there."

Derek dropped her dress and put his hand to her face, "I want you to go upstairs and get changed, I'll be up in a moment, okay?" He asked her softly, "We'll get this sorted."

Penelope nodded and went upstairs, taking his essence of calm she went up in the a similar manner, knowing Derek knew something but understood that he had to process it first before he shared it. She would do as he said and she wouldn't panic, there had to be some sort of appropriate explanation to it.

There just had to be.

Derek watched as Penelope disappeared up the stairs, taking one hesitant step at a time and he put his hands to his head. It had to be the dream; there was no other reason to it. He paced, back and forth, back and forth, one foot in front of the other.

"Derek!" Penelope screamed, breaking his thoughts, and he responded as if with instinct and bolted for the stairs, running up them, skipping two steps at a time.

He ran into the bedroom, saw her standing in front of the large mirror in their bathroom and continued with haste. What he found however stopped in dead in his tracks.

"I-It was j-just lik-ke it," She stuttered, her eyes unmoving, "It wasn't like this."

Derek went in, grabbed a towel and soaked it with warm water from the tap before he turned to her and dabbed it to her face, ridding it of the blood. He could see her readying to cry, he could feel her shake violently. She looked so muddled in this sick idea of reality.

As he worked gently, wiping the blood from seemingly real wounds he noticed her face was clear and cut free. Much like her stomach, there was no cause of the blood.

He dropped his hands from her face, most of the blood gone and he felt his heart clench tightly, unable to allow him to breathe at all.

"What's happening to me?" Penelope asked him, her tone vulnerable, timid, quivering with the tears that were getting nearer and nearer to be made existent on her cheeks.

Derek's eyes soften to her then, to her mood, "It's not you, it's this, it's here." He said and he knew he had to sound crazy because in his own mind he sounded completely delusional.

"Here?" She asked him bewildered by his statement.

He nodded, "This isn't real." He continued, and he only saw her eyes cloud with obscurities, "You know that dream?" He asked her and she nodded, "I think that's real life."

"B-But here," she started in disbelief, "It's perfect."

Derek pulled Penelope to his chest, holding her tightly, kissing her gently over and over again, "That's the problem, Baby Girl, it's too perfect."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_If they say life's a dream_

_Call this insomnia_

_Cause this ain't Wonderland_

_It damn sure ain't Narnia_

_And once you cross the line_

_You can't change your mind_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:**** Bruno Mars ft Cee Lo Green and B.o.B – The Other Side**

**A/N: **_Can you believe I went there? _


	10. Breaking Down The Truths

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_Right, you're getting an update so quickly because I'm not sure when the next one will be! Tomorrow's looking a little jam packed so I thought I'd save some of the confusion... or hope to! _

_Thank you for the response to the last chapter and I hope this keeps you engrossed..._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope could tell from one look of his expression that he was deadly serious at what was beginning to happen. They were in a limbo, the effects on her physically showed that perfectly. This wasn't reality, and it was only now the surreal feeling around them began to take over.

Pacing with hands on his head, Derek looked at her, "It's been obvious all along but we've been so happy we've not noticed it."

"Noticed what exactly?" Penelope pushed, not really wanting to believe what was happening.

He moved towards her, "It's all been too perfect." He spoke, more rationalising with himself than letting Penelope in on what was going on in his mind. "What was the last case you remember?" He asked her, his head snapping up in quick succession, his eyes staring straight.

"I-I," She started, her forehead furrowing with frustrated thought. "I don't remember."

"Think, Baby, this is to help us." He said as he stepped in and put his hands to her arms, "The last case?" He asked her again, prompting her with his tone.

Penelope spent a moment or two thinking, trying her hardest to make sense of what he was asking and then it came to her. "Boston," She replied to him and the realisation hit her. "That was a good five weeks ago surely." She gasped at him and shook her head, "No, no, that can't be right. We have no reason to be off work."

Derek shook her a little in an attempt to calm her before he asked her more questions. "And when was the last time you picked up your phone to answer a call? Or ring someone?" He asked her, his mind finally solidifying what he guessed he always knew.

Feeling her eyes water some she felt her chest constrict some with panic. "The morning before I came to the house. I was making the hamper when JJ rang to arrange lunch. We were meant to go the next day."

"What about our phones. Any of them rang lately?"

She could only shake her head as the reality hit her harder than ever.

Derek sighed heavily, almost fearfully. "When was the last time someone was at the house?"

Retaining eye contract Penelope simply answered. "Night before the day at the house. We'd just finished the case, the team were round."

Nodding Derek rallied for more questions, but he was losing grip on this reality. He was terrified that he would wake up and nothing be real anymore. He didn't know what to believe but there were things he was certain he could believe in.

He and Penelope wouldn't be engaged and for that he hated himself for not biting the bullet and asking her the one question that his heart allowed him to say easiest.

"When was the last time we saw someone?" He asked her simply, "Anyone, a stranger, someone we knew, doesn't matter who."

Penelope's lip trembled with force as her mind started to calculate everything, "The people in the house next door at the other house." She told him, "They waved as I drove passed before I got to you."

Silence settled and Derek resumed pacing, Penelope however remained stuck to her spot. Firmly believing that there was some other response.

"This means only one thing." Derek started slowly, "I really did see you hurt after the house exploded," He finally spoke the one thing that broke his heart.

Shaking her head powerfully again, "No, it can't be. I mean... here. You and me, we're real."

"Are we?" He questioned her and he could see from the look in her eyes that even she knew that maybe things weren't what they had thought they were. "You're here, I'm here, but no one else is. It makes sense, Baby."

"It doesn't," She disregarded.

"Pen, this isn't reality. Whatever is going on in reality isn't happening here."

"I don't believe you," She refused to acknowledge it. "What we've felt, what we've done. It all means that if this isn't real then what we've done isn't. You never asked me to marry you."

Derek captured her in his arms again as her break came again. "Oh, Baby, believe me I'll ask you to marry me a thousand times over." He told her truthfully and then felt wetness against his skin. Bringing his hand up from her back he saw blood.

Obviously sensing it, Penelope pulled back and inspected it, lifting her dress up to expect as well as she could she saw nothing.

"What does this mean?"

Derek shuddered at the thought. "The only thing I can think of it being is," He paused, composing himself some, "is you're getting stronger. Whatever is happening in real life it's good. You're being pulled back."

There was no fault in his tone, no lack of confidence in his declaration. There was absolutely no hesitance in. Derek was deadly certain that the real world wanted Penelope back.

The one thing that meant for Derek was that the stronger his feelings got for this place and the weaker hers got meant that she was slowly waking up and he was slowly dying. He wouldn't tell her that, he wouldn't allow that part of his mind to divulge and alert her to what was happening. He wouldn't put that type of burden on her.

"Why aren't you bleeding like me?" Penelope asked him, her tone so full of innocence and pain and he could see from the tears that fell that she knew. "You're dying aren't you?" She asked fearfully, her voice cracked at the end. "I refuse to leave if you're not coming with me." Penelope demanded firmly, refusing to believe there was any other way for it to happen.

It was her with him, or him or with her. There was no one then the other; it was all about them going together.

"When it's time, it's time, Pen. We don't get a say," He tried to soothe her the best he could.

"But I don't want to go," She near enough made it sound like she was begging him. "I don't want to leave you," She said as tears flew violently heavy from her eyes. "I can't live without you, Derek. I told you that, and if this is me going back then this means you're not going to be there. I'll be going back to whatever's happened and you won't be there."

Derek cupped his hands to her face, kissed her and then pressed his forehead to hers and just breathed. He had no words for this; he had no syllables to console her in this moment.

"What if," She breathed in between sobs, "What if I go back and you're already gone?" She asked him lowly. "I'm scared," She finally admitted, her summation was complete then.

Derek closed his eyes and then pulled away, shaking his head in a bid to rid the tears. "You listen to me, okay?"

Penelope trusted Derek enough; she had no reason to shake her head. All she could do was hear him out.

"I doubt we'd be here if either of us were dead, Baby Girl." He told her, he saw her eyes harden in their disbelief. "This isn't heaven."

"It feels like it though." Penelope murmured to him.

Closing his eyes again, "I know," He answered before opening them again to look at her. "This isn't heaven though; this has to be limbo, P. There's nothing else for it."

"I'm not ready to leave whatever this is though, Derek."

Pulling her close he rocked her body closely. "Then don't." Were the only words he could answer her with in that moment.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_If I have a moment, I'd capture that moment_

_You would be right here next to me_

_If I have the secret, the secret to your love_

_I would plant your treasure beneath my heart_

_Lock it all up and throw away the key_

_I would never give it up_

_If I have the minutes, I would turn 'em into hours_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:**** Chris Brown – All Back**


	11. Promise Me This

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_So some of you have concerns about Derek's death... you'll just have to keep an eye open for what's to come ;)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek couldn't hold his tears back, he hated to see Penelope so scared and he hated even more to know that he couldn't do a thing to take it away, to stop it, to make her feel better.

With her head on his shoulder, their hands in one another, Penelope sniffed back more tears. "Think I'll remember all of this?"

"I don't know, P, I want to say you will but there's no way to tell." He told her honestly, because it was the truth. Derek didn't know what was waiting on the other side of this all, what was going to confront them.

"I really want to remember it," She told him and then looked up, putting her chin on his shoulder and looked up at him as he looked down. "I really don't want to forget everything that happened here. I've loved it all, I love you."

Derek smiled painfully; he really had no answers for her.

"I love you too," He told her quietly, his voice perfected with honesty, "So much that the thought of letting you go back alone is killing me."

Penelope closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts and her nerves. Opening them she felt like her energy level had dropped from being quite high to making her feel exhausted. She knew it was only going to keep going like this until she left him here.

Looking up at him, she could tell he could see what was happening. He could see her weakening in front of his eyes and she could read every inch of panic that was flooding his system at that very moment. Yet there was nothing either could do but wait this out.

Taking in a deep breath, Penelope regretted the words that readied on the tip of her. She hated to ask such a thing, but she felt like she couldn't go without asking him. "Promise me you'll come back to me."

"Baby..."

Penelope sat up slowly, "No," She started before taking a deep breath, "You told me you can't live without me, that you can't live a day without me, so don't make me live even a minute without you, Derek Morgan, don't you dare."

Derek watched the tears flee, watched as they pulled down her cheeks, he heard her harsh sobs and watched her body convulse with each new cry. "I promise," He said almost automatically, he wanted her to calm down; he wanted to stop her tears. "I promise I'll come back, Baby Girl, I promise you."

Penelope knew it was an empty promise; there were no reigns of control here. Just pure fate, but she needed to hear it; she needed to hear him promise to her that he would be back. She needed something to hold onto when the time came for her to go back.

The silence settled between them, both looking out at the view, absorbing the calmness of the sea as they sat at one of their most favourite places. There were no words to be spoken, just absolute solidarity. There was only time to remember how the other felt, how it felt to have them close, hold them closer. How it felt to have every waking moment with them. They just sat in gentle quietness, enjoying the sense of peace that the other emitted.

"If you go back and remember," Derek started, his tone wary, "Tell someone to go into the middle drawer opposite the bed, look for my khaki knee lengths, the ones you always want me to throw out, and look in the back pocket."

Penelope pulled away slowly, looking up at him.

"I want to wake up and see this where it should be," Derek commented as he picked her left hand up and looked at the ring on her finger, "It's where it should be right now."

"You do know that I know you love me without the ring?" Penelope asked him gently, her vision blurring some, "I know."

Derek shook his head, "You might know, but I want the world to know and I'm so sorry, Baby Girl, for waiting for what seems like it's too late to tell you this and to make you the happiest."

"I want you to listen to me, Derek Morgan. I knew how much you loved me years ago, honestly. It was hard to forget."

"That's not the point though, you're here now, getting weaker and weaker in my arms and I can't do a thing but allow you to suffer."

"I'm not suffering," Penelope lied to him. If she had to admit to anyone her heart was breaking at the multiple prospects. Her lungs were aching from the lack of breath she seemed to be able to inhale and her entire body was feeling like she was suffering from the flu. She knew that in this place, illness didn't happen. Everything remained perfect, the weather, the main flow of emotions, the places they had been. There was no room for anything negative other than the odd woes until it came to leaving.

Then came the flood of the bad things.

"You are, I can see it." Derek told her straight away in disagreement. "You think you can hide it, but you can't. I can see it, I can hear it and I hate it." Derek's tone became heated; he began to become enraged by the word.

"Please don't get angry," Penelope soothed, "I need to go back and remember you loving me. I don't want to go with my last thought being how angry you were. Please, Handsome, believe me that I'm okay right now."

Sensing her worry he nodded a little at her, he knew it wasn't fair to allow her last minutes to be filled with anything that would ultimately make him regret this time of their lives any more.

"I'm sorry," He told her, "I'm just sorry I can't say when I'm going to be back with you."

"That's okay, I can wait," She promised him, "Just, for now, please just hold me." She near enough begged him. "I just need you here with me, to let me have something perfect to go back with." She gave a dry huff of a laugh and settled back down. "I'm going to guess hugs will be off the agenda when we're back, Handsome." Her mind speculating the injuries both sustained.

Derek put his arm around her again. "I guess so, but not right now they're not."

Derek kissed into her hair when he felt her body sag a bit against him a little while later, feeling her laboured breathing he just rocked her body, soothing her with gentle words. Giving her one more kiss, he closed his eyes as if knowing, "I love you, so much, Baby Girl."

Penelope smiled as those words looped into her brain.

Feeling her smiling Derek calmed, and he thought that maybe he was getting more time than he hoped.

That wasn't the case as he heard one more intake of her breath, a shallow, struggled one, and with it came a wisp of sea breeze and Penelope disintegrated into sand and blew away with it.

Leaving him there all alone.

His heart breaking.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_But They Told Me_

_A Man Should Be Faithful_

_And Walk When Not Able_

_And Fight Till The End_

_But I'm Only Human_

_Everyone's Taking Control Of Me_

_Seems That The World's_

_Got A Role For Me_

_I'm So Confused_

_Will You Show To Me_

_You'll Be There For Me_

_And Care Enough To Bear Me_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:**** Boyce Avenue – Will You Be There (Michael Jackson Cover)**


	12. Knowing All Along

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_Now let's hope this site's picked up! Sorry if you couldn't read the previous chapter =) You should be able to if you haven't already =) You would've got this before now, but I have the flu so going near a laptop yesterday was not one of my best ideas =P _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope felt somewhat disconnected from her body when her eyes opened once more. It was a complete livewire to every single stimulus. Opening her eyes a little bit more, she looked around her surroundings, closing her eyes to the sense of impending doom she tried to rationalise what had happened.

Gathering perspective she realised she was in a bright, stark room. Not out on the sandy shore of perfection.

She felt a hand come into contact with hers and her eyes shot to look at who was there, she saw a blurry face unknown to her. Kind eyes, kinder smile, a comforting ease swept across her from this person.

"Penelope," He started calmly, "I'm Doctor Barnard, it's good to see you finally awake." He told her casually as he leant in, "How you feeling?"

"Tired," She grimaced, her voice dry and she found it painful to speak.

He released her hand and check over her vitals, doing about his job as he normally would. "You're throats going to be a bit painful for a couple of days. We had to keep you on a ventilator until we were sure your lungs could cope."

Closing her eyes she took a deep painful breath, "What happened?" She asked trying to think back, but her entire mind was filled with the time she had had with Derek, alone, with no work, no people, just them.

"You were caught up in an explosion, faulty gas piping." He verified the reason for her being in a hospital bed. "Your injuries were extensive but with the right rest and aftercare I see no reason as to why you shouldn't make a complete recovery in time."

"How bad?" Penelope asked as she finally looked at him, in refusal to look down at her own broken body. She tried to stop herself from crying, from wanting to be back with Derek wherever he was. "Derek?" She finally asked, her tone panicky, "Where's Derek?"

Noticing her panic, the doctor tried to console her, "Your partner is just two rooms down. He's alive, but has remained in a comatose state for the past three days, but he is responsive and brain activity is high. He's stable, but you need to worry about yourself if you want to recover."

Penelope was tiring quickly, her emotions bubbling away faster. Hoping that if she closed her eyes and fell back asleep then she would somehow wake up with Derek, be with Derek, and be able to be away from what reality had set for them.

"Penelope, I'm going to give you something for the pain and I want you to sleep, rest is vital for you right now. I'll let your family know that you have woken up and get them back up here."

Without another answer Penelope just slipped back into an easy sleep, allowing herself to shut down somewhat to what was going on. She didn't want to know what damage had occurred, what was going on with her body underneath the sheets, and the gown and the bandages she could feel wrapping her body.

Except once the sleep ebbed in she was confronted with bright lights, the loud bang, the momentary searing pain, the calls of her names and then the complete oblivion before she blinked and found herself walking into the unfinished master bedroom again.

Now it made sense, she was aware of reality the entire time without knowing it. Subconsciously she had known, much like Derek, that something wasn't quite right. How one moment everything was chaotic and much like home and then it was secluded and mirrored her and Derek's ideal domestic life. There were no dangers after that first day, no worries, no Clooney, no team, no family, no work. It was just her and Derek and whatever they wanted out of life but never had the time to do.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek didn't move, he couldn't. He was completely paralysed by what had happened. How he let her leave without him telling her everything that sat firmly in his heart. How he allowed her to be taken without even giving it a try to keep her. Even if that was an empty action, he could've done more.

Now – here he was in paradise without the one thing that made this wholly complete.

Putting his head into his hands as he began to feel completely lost, completely broken. He didn't know what she had to slipped back to, and he was no physicist, no theorist, no magician. He had no knowledge on what they had been living in and whether it was real or not.

He was just Derek Morgan. He was an agent, a humble man; and a man that was in so love with one woman that a day without her petrified the life out of him. He was nothing more.

As he sat and looked out at the sea, he saw no solace in it; he saw no break in the emotional pain that surpassed even his imagination. He felt like some ghost trapped here now, he had no idea what was reality and what wasn't. He had no sense of time anymore, no sense of feeling, no sense of anything. He was physically numb, unable to realise that the sea breeze was getting stronger.

As he tried to comprehend his next actions, it hit him. He had no idea if he was ever going to slip back to her. He had absolutely no clue if he would be taken like Penelope was and with it, he had no idea if he was ever going to be reunited with Penelope again.

This world suddenly felt twisted, it felt wrong and unnerving. This world now seemed more like limbo than ever. It was like the waiting ground for heaven to invite you or for hell to swallow you.

Getting up, he walked to the sea and stood there, just looking out, praying an answer would hit him, that something would spark in his mind and arouse an idea or a plan would hatch.

Yet the perfectly blue sky remained answerless. It didn't even change.

For once, Derek felt consumed, alone, and he had the ball of dread rolling around in his stomach as though he was waiting on something to come along, for something, anything to happen.

But the thing was: it wouldn't. It was just him until judgement was done and he either carried on or was drawn back to the land of the living.

Sinking to his knee's Derek felt himself curse God, for both taking Penelope and saving her. What more could he ask for anyway? His baby girl, his heart, the love of his life wasn't dying.

Yet with her there and him here he was left to ponder.

What was Penelope dealing with back there now and without him?

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_Well Now I'm told that this is life  
And pain is just a simple compromise  
So we can get what we want out of it  
Would someone care to classify,  
Of broken hearts and twisted minds  
So I can find someone to rely on_

_And run  
To them, to them  
Full speed ahead  
Oh you are not useless  
We are just_

_Misguided ghosts_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:**** Paramore – Misguided Ghosts**


	13. Personal Hell

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_Thanks for all the reviews and favourites =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Life went on or so it seemed.

As Penelope lay in the bed, and woke up again to the harsh reality she noticed that even though her mind was stuck on her wonderland and her body was stuck resting in the bed, everyone came and went as they pleased, as they saw fit.

She had no words to say to them, no actions that would make them feel better, so she just closed her eyes moments after opening them and went back to sleep willing her mind to transport herself back to Derek's safe, guarding arms.

This time, however, she couldn't just go back to sleep.

Her mind wrapped around the moments she had. The feelings he struck up her, how her heart raced just by having him close and how her skin burnt by the simple trail of his finger tip. Penelope wanted to feel his kisses and hear him calm her into a sleep. She wanted him and only him.

Her memories could only suffice so much and so much wasn't enough. Her memories were only half made without him around and she needed more than simple memories and flashbacks, she needed more than what had once been. She needed him and she could only hope that he felt the same. That wherever he was, where he was unhurt, that he was wishing the same, that he was as lost without her as she was without him.

"I need to get to him." She suddenly whispered out into the silence. After being tortured by the memories for long enough she needed to see him, she needed to see for herself what they were up against. How lost the battle had been deemed. "I need to see Derek," She spoke a little louder and pushed herself up, agitation exuding her as she began to rip at the wires and tubing on her.

"Penelope," Rossi said standing up as he and Emily rushed over to her, "You need to rest. You're body's suffered too much trauma as it is."

She shook her head, "I can't lay here and wait for news, I need to be back with him." She began to sob, her emotions finally being let lose, her control completely vanquished in moments. "I don't want to be here."

Rossi and Emily exchanged looks, both thinking the same; that she didn't want to be in this room but in Derek's. Neither knew that Penelope had spent every moment of her unconsciousness with Derek.

"I was with him," She breathed out between the heart wrenching sobs, "We were together."

Rossi took a moment of power and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Penelope's hand in his, "Kitten, doing this, going to him, isn't going to help. You need your rest, Bella. What happened, it did a lot of damage and moving you could only put your health in danger."

"I need to be there," Penelope continued to sob at him, "Please, I just need to see him. Please." Penelope felt her damaged body respond to the emotional mill she had just been through and already she had exhausted herself, but her drive to see Derek stopped her from caving completely to the weakness. She needed to be the strongest she could, even if it meant mustering up all the courage in her system to get over what going on in her life.

For once Penelope would endure whatever pain she had to, to just get one look at him.

Once she saw him then she knew that everything would come with it. She would know what she needed to do.

She just needed to be with him.

Except for seeing him for that first time ever since waking up she felt her life become dark and stormy.

Life was better when they were together and for once, and only once in her life, she wished that she was in her dream world away from all this pain.

She no longer wanted reality with Derek this way.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek walked through the house for the umpteenth time. He had roamed the entire place, trying to find Penelope. Hoping, praying, wishing that if he looked just once more he might find her curled up in bed or pulling their DVD collection free of the cupboard again.

Alas, the bed was empty, the DVDs well kept. The bath not run; the pool empty, the kitchen bare of her presence, the living room the same, the computers left untouched in the study.

She was just not around.

Even when he found himself at the beach and he realised that he was watching the shore line for her, searching the dunes to find her on a blanket, or even going into the sea until he was way of his depth in the hope that she was either swimming or, when he turned back, waiting for him on dryer land.

It was without a question of doubt that Derek wanted to go to sleep and never wake up if it meant being this isolated, this deserted, this lonely.

In the very moment that a wave of loneliness swept over him and he fell to his knees on the beach, he was consumed with seeing Penelope was broken, so hurt over and over again. The same rush of protectiveness came over him, the same panic.

He knew she was back dealing with what he wanted to be back with. She was dealing with the recovery, the prayers to will him awake, she was back with everyone with the same similar wish he had.

_To be reunited. _

Every day he was consumed with the hope that he would just wake up, that something would pull him back, that he would just wake up for real and see someone other than himself. That he would see Penelope's face smiling at him, or see his mom's face or his sister's or one of the team. He wanted so badly to be with them, to just hear them, even if he could just sense them.

Then he felt it. One lone rain drop hit the top of his head. Then another, and another, and another until the skies had changed from their normal blue beauty and let a storm wash out.

Then he sensed it. He heard it. Felt it.

_I need you._

One simple sentence, filled to the brim with emotion and every word uttered in Penelope's distraught tone.

He knew then the rain was her tears. She was crying over him and his heart only clenched ever more fiercely in his chest.

This world had only been real when Penelope was with him to share it, now it was his own personal hell.

Like reality had become hers.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_There's no combination of words_

_I could put on the back of a postcard,_

_No song that I could sing_

_But I can try for your heart,_

_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things,_

_Like a shoebox of photographs,_

_With sepia tone loving,_

_Love is the answer_

_At least for most of the questions in my heart ,_

_Like why are we here? And where do we go?_

_And how come it's so hard?_

_It's not always easy,_

_And sometimes life can be deceiving,_

_I'll tell you one thing, its always better when we're together _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:**** Jack Johnson – Better Together**


	14. Stress Of Reality

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_More heartbreak I'm afraid guys! Thanks for the reviews..._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

As Penelope sat watching his frozen features her heart broke over and over again.

This look, the one where he didn't react to her at all, was the one that had greeted her for the past couple of days. She was greeted with the unmoved position, the unresponsive behaviour and all Penelope's mind could do was cast her back to their wonderland. Keep her trapped in reality as she looked in at what had once been.

Penelope was feeling the stress of it. The weight of the situation was sitting on her heavily, crippling her already fragile body. However, she couldn't leave, she couldn't simply lay in a bed in her room and ignore that Derek was comatose and, as it stood, never going to wake up again.

She might never see his smile again, or hear his deep husky voice, or feel the strength of his arm as it looped around her body to pull her close so that he could electrify her with one simple kiss. She might never get to hear him whisper her name in the middle of the night, or get to hear him say he loved her.

Taking his hand in hers again she tried her mantra again.

"You need to wake up, Handsome." She told him, "I can't take much more of the silent treatment from you, Sugar. I need you to wake up and show me a cheeky grin, offer me some hope here, even if just a little twitch. I need you to wake up because life is getting so hard to live right now. I don't know how much more I can take." She sniffed back the tears, and dipped her head, "I know you always see me as some strong, independent woman but I'm not, I need you here to be that. Please, Derek, I need you to wake up for me now. I'm done waiting. Please come home to me. Please"

Penelope wiped her face free of tears, clearing way for the new onslaught. It was a losing battle; everything was so broken around her. Everyone had been looking at her like she was some pillar of support, when in actual fact she had no strength to support herself properly at that moment in her life.

She looked up at the distraught face of Fran and Derek's sisters. They were her family as much as Derek's; they were a unit, a clan. She could see from Fran's eyes alone that she couldn't lose Derek as much as it hurt to contemplate a life without him for herself, Fran couldn't lose her son.

"It's you he needs, Penelope," Fran almost made it sound like a plea, "You're the one that's going to bring him back. All you need to do is talk to him."

Penelope nodded her head, ignorant of how exhausted she was becoming, regardless of just how much her body was screaming in pain. She felt she owed it to Derek's family, to their team to somehow coerce him back to the land of the living.

She knew it was irrational, but she had been the one that had sat in perfect bliss with him had felt his love and his yearn to make up for what could've been lost while they lived in the dream like world. No one else had been there, it was all down to her and Derek and the connection of their souls.

It had been the one thing that had coursed her veins while she had laid awake the entire night. The one thing that had raced in her mind. The one thing that had tortured her.

Since waking up, everyone seemed to see her as this new lease of life. If she had survived then Derek was bound to survive too, but he needed her and it was now seen that it was down to her to bring him back, to be his saviour, his hero.

Yet, in all of this, no one seemed to take into account that Penelope was still suffering. That inside she was dying at the thought of Derek laying like this, at being stuck in her idea of heaven completely alone.

No one seemed to do that either as they sat and listened to the doctor hours later. They all sat listening on the prognosis of Derek's health; hers had been forgotten for another moment.

"After another assessment, we've found a problem." The doctor started, his tone solemn and worryingly calm. "It seems damage from his liver has only become more and more exacerbated over the past couple of days."

"What does that mean?" Hotch asked as he stood in his stoic position, his arms crossed over his chest. "In regards to his health and recovery..."

"I would say the reason he hasn't woken up is due to the trauma." He now hugged the medical files to his chest, his face drawing even more serious than before. "The problem with any form of liver injury is the damage it has to the entire body. We'll get Derek put on the transplant list and we'll have to wait for a donor. That's all that can be done at this stage."

"He's dying isn't he?" Penelope croaked out, her heart completely situated in her throat, her face soaked with tears, her body shaking as the last of her exhaustion began to come to an immediate halt. "Donor lists take a while, and if he doesn't get one, what does that mean exactly?"

"Without the right donor and soon, he can die, it is a possibility."

Penelope's world began to shut down around then. Completely becoming a blackened mess like the house was. She heard words get thrown in here and there, but her attention seemed to be completely nonexistent.

_Tested. Not dying. Survival rate. If he wakes up. Penelope. Non responsive. Penelope. You can't tell with such matters. Penelope. Penelope. Penelope._

After hearing her name called again she snapped back and looked at them all, she opened her mouth and then closed it promptly before gaining the words she wanted. "Let me get tested as a donor too."

"You're too weak," Fran told her as she looked at her and offered a difficult smile.

Penelope now realised the doctor was gone, it was just them. "I'm his blood type, I'm a good chance."

Fran stood and went to be in front of Penelope. "I think it's time you went back to bed and let us sort this Penelope. He'd hate us for putting more stress on you. Besides, me and Des and Reid are all of the same blood type. One of us is bound to be a match."

"Up the chances, add a fourth chance." Penelope pleaded against her future mother-in-law's wishes. "Let me have a chance to save him."

"I don't think it's wise Penelope," Hotch stepped in, only strengthening Fran's demands. "Now let's get you back to your room and we can discuss this later."

Penelope couldn't do a thing now. She was just taken back to her room and helped into bed. Now she was rendered useless and that hurt as much as her body at that moment.

Waiting for the room to empty, Penelope became consumed in thought again. Wondering how Derek was in limbo, how he was coping without her, how he was dealing, what he was doing, how he was pasting time without her.

Then her darkest thought took her over.

_He was dying._

That panicked her. It still put the fear of Christ into her body. Those three little words were the ones that were making it physically impossible to carry on breathing, were the ones that were bringing about the apocalypse.

She'd heard them all put up their resistance. That in the one chance she had at offering Derek the helping hand to get back to them it seemed to be snatched away from her. She was only needed to will him back to them with the power of words, but not with the power to give a part of her to save him.

Fran hadn't wanted her to go through the stress of another surgery, to prolong her recovery, but if Derek died because they didn't find a donor then Penelope's recovery would never happen at all.

Then without another thought Penelope reached down and called for a nurse.

"Penelope..." She heard moments later, pulling her from her thought, "You okay? You should be sleeping."

"I need you to get the doctor down and tell him that I want to be Derek's donor." She said simply, "I'm the same blood type, please, I need to know if I'm a match."

The words didn't match what Penelope's heart wanted to scream.

_Let me be his hero, just this once._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_I lay alone awake at night_

_Sorrow fills my eyes_

_But I'm not strong enough to cry_

_Despite of my disguise_

_I'm left with no shoulder_

_But everyone wants to lean on me_

_I guess I'm their soldier_

_Well, who's gonna be mine?_

_Who's there to save the hero_

_When she's left all alone?_

_And she's crying out for help_

_Who's there to save the hero?_

_Who's there to save the girl_

_After she saves the world?_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:**** Beyonce – Save The Hero**


	15. Mirages In Perfection

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_So it seems to be heartbreak galore... Thanks for the reviews, have some more you guys! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Looking up at the sun he wondered how this life was perfect now. He'd found a sense of comfort here now.

There were no bad things, no bad people, _no people_, there were no cases, no worries, no cares. There was almost always perfect weather, a feeling of contentment to sit next to the feeling of loss and isolation, a sense of calm. But the biggest void, the one factor ripping through this limbo, causing a mass black hole in this personal perfection was the lack of one person; Penelope.

There was no way out.

Glancing back down, his eyes adjusting from the bright intake they'd just been subjected to, he looked up the shoreline, sighing, he had to admit it: he was at peace here. However much his heart ached and broke at the lack of Penelope around there, there was something special about this place and he wondered if it were the memories he stored up with Penelope here.

Allowing his vision to settle he saw a figure in the distance. Shaking his head harshly he stood, slipping some on the sand below him. He ran down the sand dune, watching the figure as it walked up the shore towards him.

He was scared to smile. He was sure it was Penelope, but then he had to wonder: Was it really Penelope or just a figment of his imagination? Would this type of place allow for such mirages?

With each new blink Penelope became more vivid, more alive, more real. He could see her smile, her light ruby lips smiling brighter and brighter as he began to run towards her, he could see her eyes twinkling, could make out the sea breeze whisking her curly hair about and all he could do was run, faster and faster.

The moment he was close enough he captured her into his arms and spun her around, settling her back down only to kiss her, to feel himself catapulted to the heavens above.

Panic overtook his senses quickly, he was angry she was here, confused of her existence, grief stricken, but above all, he was overwhelmed to have her in his arms again.

Pulling away he looked at her, "Why are you here?" He asked her, his hands roaming her body, taking in her form against his. "Why?" He asked pulling apart completely, looking at her, seeing her looking stunning, unhurt, perfect. "You shouldn't be here."

"Handsome," Penelope said as she stepped towards him.

"No!" He shouted, his voice quaking with fear and his hands went to his head, "You're here because something's gone wrong. You shouldn't be here, Penelope, what the hell have you done?"

"I'm saving you," She said and put her hands to his face. This time, as she watched Derek's downfall, she took control. "I know what I'm doing." She replied sternly, confidence exuding her. "Really I do."

"What _are_ you doing?" He asked her warily, not wanting to break this moment, their connection.

Smiling tightly, not knowing how this was going to go down, Penelope took a deep breath and began, "You needed a liver transplant." She started and took his hand, taking him away from the incoming shore and sat him down. "Waiting wasn't an option," She continued and she could feel the tears burning her throat, clawing away ready to fall. "Everyone got tested, I was told by your mom it wasn't an option for me, I'm still too weak so she wouldn't let me." She stopped and looked up at him, "No one was a direct match, so I spoke to the doctor privately. We're the same blood type and after another test we were an identical match."

"Pen..."

"You can't tell me not too. It's too late," She shrugged at him, "I'm under and in surgery as we speak."

Derek's eyes widened then, a new rush of fear overtook, "Baby Girl, this has to be risky."

"As risky as watching you die in that bed?" Penelope asked as she began to cry. "I've sat by your bed for two days straight begging you to come back to me and you never responded and the only reason you haven't and won't is because your body's shutting down."

"How is this going to work?" He asked her incredulously, "Just by you giving me a piece of your liver and I'm going to wake up."

Penelope looked out to the sea, feeling it's calming effect. "The damage was allowing toxins to be released into your body. There wasn't a problem when we were first admitted, it wasn't noticeable, but slowly it's been getting worse. You've been getting worse, but doing this it'll save you, it'll reverse the damage."

Derek knew he couldn't do a thing, she had given a sacrifice to have him back, and for the moment it was just them and he had to thrive in it. "How long do we have?"

"Depends," She shrugged at him, "Four hours give or take, but that's so much longer when we're here." She watched Derek look at her clueless, "When I woke up, we'd been there four days already; not going on seven weeks."

"All these weeks here have only been just days?" Derek asked her, his voice almost a whisper.

Penelope could only nod.

"How bad is it?" Derek asked as he took her hand in his, gripping it tightly. "I mean us, how badly hurt are you?" He asked, ignorant of his own injuries at that moment.

"Enough damage to have us both out of work for the next couple of months." Was all Penelope told him, "It's bad, believe me, but it could be worse. We couldn't be getting the chance to go back at all."

Derek nodded his head at her and leant in, stealing a kiss he felt a bit of him slot back into place. He had his life here; he had his object of perfection that eclipsed this place. "I've wanted you for what feels like a lifetime."

"Eternity could be between us, Handsome, and we'd love each other." She started, "It's worth the wait."

Derek smiled for the first time since she had left. It was one that full of genuine happiness, not one that was edged with worry and concern and panic. As he had Penelope in his arms he knew he was happy and wherever she was, his happiness would be.

"Thank you," Derek told her, "For doing this, for coming back, for saving me."

Penelope turned to Derek; going onto her knees so that she was could look at him fully. "I would do it again, believe me I would. I would give you anything to just have you with me. You need to believe that I couldn't do anything without you, that doing this, coming back, was my only option."

"I believe you," Derek told her honestly and pulled her close to him again, not letting her go. Refusing to let her go again even though he knew when the time came he had no say in the matter. She'd already gone with the wind once; there was nothing to stop her from going like it again.

"I really do want to be here," She told him honestly, her voice quiet, resigned, "I don't want to go back there." She knew it was an empty thing to say, a hallow declaration, but for the moment she was willing to live in this moment.

Revel in, and pray to God that this would be worth it.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_Said sit down with me before you go _

_That's the wrong thing I know _

_But I don't know when I will see you again _

_and it gets so lonely..._

_See you'd be foolish if you stayed here now_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:****Wakey!Wakey! – Almost Everything**


	16. Doing What I Had To

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_So a little more for these two... =) Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts! =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

He felt Penelope's tense body, "What's wrong?" He saw her look up at him, "C'mon, what's worrying that beautiful mind of yours?"

Penelope smiled meekly, "You have a really bad head injury."

"Yeah?" Derek enquired.

Looking into his eyes she felt her tears finally burn at his eyes over the matter. "The doctors don't know what brain damage occurred." She looked down, away from his eyes as she felt herself weaken more. "What if you wake up and you don't remember this like I did? Like I do?" She asked and her head shot up, her eyes latching onto his, "What if you don't remember me?"

"Baby..."

Penelope's tears poured down her cheeks, "I can't live with just a memory if you don't remember me, Handsome. I can't, that will kill me. Literally kill me."

Derek captured her face in his hands and just looked at her, his gentle glare looking straight into her heart broken glare. "There is no way I can forget this, forget you." He saw her eyes cast their doubt, "I know I have no control of it, but I can't believe that fate would be so cruel. It can't be, not after everything."

"Reality is cruel though," Penelope dropped in, "It's so full of pain and weariness and so many uncertainties." She finally began to share what reality held, she looked down at their hands. "They all wanted me to somehow, miraculously, bring you back, Derek," She finally looked up, "Words weren't working, so I had to do something damaging to my health to help you get to go back."

Derek's features filtered the shock then, "Please don't tell me there's repercussions for you, Baby Girl."

Penelope couldn't look at him. She had no idea what she was doing, she begged and pleaded with the doctor, threatened to erase him with a couple of clicks of her computer, threatened to discharge herself. She tried everything under the sun to get him to okay the operation and it had worked. There were so many consequences she was wreaking on her already fragile body.

"No, no don't tell me you didn't think first," He said as he stood up and began to walk away from her, his hands flying to his head, "I can't believe you would do something so _stupid_ like that!"

Penelope stood up then, trying to search her mind for words and reasons and excuses. "Derek! I did it for you. I couldn't live there without you anymore. It was so God damn lonely!"

Derek turned back then, "So you put your health on the line?" He asked her angrily, "You put your life on the line for me?"

"I just needed you," She broke down before his eyes. "I needed you back with me, where I could feel you and hear you and I know why I did it." She paused for a moment, "Because I'm selfish and I would rather be here with you than face what was waiting there another day."

Derek watched her as she began to sob in front of him, her entire body caving to the courage she had struck up around her; he watched her break down little by little. He could see that the weight of the situations had all weighted themselves unfairly on her shoulders.

"I would give my life a hundred times over and more to be your hero. Even if just once." She finally said as she calmed and looked back up at him. "You do not know what it is like having everyone tip toe around you and expect miracles when all you want to do is cave and give to whatever drugs because the physical pain is excruciating. You do not know what the want feels like to crave drugs to help you get away from the feeling of your heart continually breaking and if all I have to do is give a piece of my liver to you to stop that pain in my heart then I would do it over and over again. Regardless of what I had to go through physically."

Derek stepped back towards her, putting his hands to her face, "You don't have to put your life on the line for me."

Penelope nodded, "Yes I do," she replied softly, "No one else was the option, it was me. The only way I can face the damage back there is if I know you'll be there with me because whenever you're around my life is so much easier to tolerate. I can take each new day as it comes then. Without you Handsome, there's no purpose to carrying on, to being optimistic."

"You better come back with me..." He suggested sternly at hearing that admittance.

"Just open your eyes and I'll be there," She said as she moved to kiss his hand. "Promise."

They stood there then, wrapped in each other's bodies, holding one another closely. It was then Penelope took a real notice of their surroundings, took in that the sea breeze, and the waves crashed onto the shore and they were back by their pool side, all transported within in the blink of an eye.

"Being at the beach when I got back," Penelope started and looked up, "Why there? How come I knew to find you there?"

"I've been there a lot since you've gone," He told her as he hugged her, "I needed to be close to you and there was it."

Penelope smiled suddenly calmer than she had felt for days.

Neither had noticed that the weather had darkened then, that the moment of angst had brought about a storm, had remedied up rain and lightening and when Penelope looked up into Derek's eyes she saw a familiar look that she remembered feeling. The tiredness, the weariness, the weakening of every muscle.

Derek was being pulled back and she had never been happier.

He noticed the look in her eyes, "It's happening isn't it?" Penelope just nodded and moved in to kiss him, not in just a bid of love but also to stop her tears from the battle they were burning on her lashes.

Kissing her, he did it like it was the first and last time, full with emotion and unasked questions, filled with adoration and power and courage. They kissed as the rain continued to slip free from their clouds and soaked them and their surroundings.

Pulling away slightly Derek put his forehead to hers. His body at its absolute weakest. The entire world around him shutting down bit by bit.

And the last words he heard before he slipped into a complete oblivion?

"Just go with the feeling, Handsome, I'll be there soon."

Penelope held air then; Derek became one with the rain and puddled at her feet, the pain crippling her as she sunk to her knees in utter desolation.

Derek was safe now, back in reality.

Her plan had worked. She had saved him.

She just forgot to save her heart from the momentary pain that cascaded every fibre of her being.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_Seen the change watching it fade _

_Holding my breath feeling it fail _

_Working hard wondering why _

_Can't fix it now so why even try _

_We've run out of time _

_It's over I'm over this life, I'm running dry _

_I'm out of here out of your life _

_It's a good day for resurrection _

_It's a good time to break the connection _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:**** The Wanted - A Good Day for Love to Die**


	17. All About The Other

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_So I didn't update last night... I blame being completely beat after work and not really concentrating on writing! But here's your update! Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm doing this on the quick between doing university work and wanting sleep ASAP! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Haziness didn't even begin to explain what Derek felt as he began to open his eyes. His body felt electrified to all the new stimuli's in his nearby surroundings. He took it all in slowly, with closed eyes, the new noises around him, the feel of the sheets covering his body, the sense of being entirely alone for an entirely new reason.

His mind began to catch up then, he knew it had worked. Penelope had saved him, that much was sure.

"Penelope," He groaned out as he brought his hand up to rip the oxygen mask free of his face. He had to find her and he didn't care what he had to do it, but he had to do it now.

Hands came to his shoulders and slowly eased him down to the mattress and pillows. "Derek," His mom's voice came gently, "You need to lay back." She continued as she watched her son blink repeatedly to get some sense and bearing back. "Des, run and get someone, tell a nurse Derek's woken up."

Derek looked up at his mom, could see her smiling face and see the concern etched into her irises. "Mom," He croaked at her, "Penelope?"

"She's sleeping," Fran told him a tear fell down her cheek, "I'm so glad you're awake, Derek."

Pushing his head into the pillow he took a deep, painful breath before releasing it. "Is she alive?" Was all he asked, he waited for the response but didn't one and when he looked at his mom he could see she didn't have a response other than the nod of her head.

"She knew there were going to be complications, and her body went into shock just after she was brought up from recovery. The doctor just wants to wait on her to wake up to assess the damage."

"I told her she should've thought before she did it." Derek said as he brought his hands up to head, he could feel the multiple scraps and cuts. "Are they hopeful?" He asked, almost pleadingly, "Please tell me she's going to wake up."

Fran went to answer him, give him the same response she had been given but Desiree came back into the room.

"Doctor's just been paged, and Penelope's just beginning to show signs of waking up." She said with the brightest smile ever. Walking around the bed, she took her brother's hand in hers and brought it up to her chest. "It's good to see you finally awake, Bro. Was beginning to miss the big brother bullying."

"I'm sure," Derek breathed as he relaxed; now he knew Penelope had woken up he felt a part of his body calm, begin to enjoy the feel of reality as it settled around him. "You watch, I'll be back soon and then you'll want me to stop." He said with a slight grimace at the end of his sentence.

"You in any pain?" Fran asked as she toyed with the sheet, pulling it up a bit more onto his bare torso. She could see the goose bumps prickling along the bits of skin that weren't covered in gauzes in bandages.

Derek nodded, his mind succumbing to sleep as the machine by his bed released a new shot of morphine into his blood stream, he slowly reached for his mom's hand and took in his, squeezing it weakly. "Tell her thank you for me, please. Go to Penelope."

Desiree and Fran looked at one another as he went back to sleep, confused at what he had just asked of them.

"You go mom, she's going to need you more than me." Des said as she took her seat back by her brother's bed, "He's going to make sure you told her and you know what he's going to get like if you haven't. Especially where Pen's concerned." She smiled at her mom, "Go on, I'm fine, honest."

"You sure?" Fran asked, weary to leave either of her children, hurt or not.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Des replied firmly, "You're only going to be a few rooms down the corridor, not in another state." Des could read her mother's hesitation, "You've been panicking about them both, Derek's woken up, now go see Penelope. If I need you, or Derek does, I'll be right down."

"You look after him." Fran warned, still seeing Derek as her prized little boy even if he was an adult. She looked down at him, her heart now gaining a perfect rhythm as she realised the worse was now over, he had woken up after all.

She just needed to go and see Penelope and realise that she was the reason her son was slowly on the way to getting better.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

If Penelope could make one wish above all wishes it was that she wished she was back in limbo with Derek. Even though she knew he was okay, there was still a sense of longing, a sense of abandonment and she guessed it was all down to one thing and one thing only.

She had spent so much time with Derek, so much time just the two of them and now they were back to fight reality and with it all of the responsibilities.

In limbo, there had been no work, no pain and now back she realised that although they both still had to recover there would come a time that they would be back to the grind of work and life and that day she wished was million light-years away.

All she wanted was more perfect and pure moments like she had had. Time to sit and recollect, time to gather thought, to enjoy freedom, to revel in their continuous flow of love for one another.

At that point, she realised there was a major flaw to limbo. In all of its perfections and ideal living, it made one forget about what was lying in wait back on the other side.

"Penelope," She heard, her first voice since waking up properly and she looked to see Fran there, her hand in hers, the other coming up to brush some hair away. "Good to see you awake at long last." She told her genuinely, her eyes watching her every feature. She couldn't believe how ill she looked, how she looked worse than ever and she could only guess that this was the consequence of the operation.

All Penelope could do was smile a little, she felt much too weak to do much more. It now seemed everything had rendered her body powerless. "Fran..." She said slowly, her voice dry and croaky, "Is he okay?"

Fran smiled, she loved that both were so in tune with the other, that their first thoughts went to the other. She could only compare to how she was with Derek's father, how he was always first on her mind. "He's doing brilliantly, Dear." She told her truthfully, "He said thank you, I don't know what for exactly, I'm not sure how he could know it was you, but he's very thankful of you."

Nodding, Penelope took a deep breath and tried to move a little, trying to just gain an inch of comfort. "I know you told me not to, but I had to save him my own way. It's all about him."

Fran leant down, "I understand that now, Penelope, and although it scared the hell out of me, I am eternally grateful for what you do. What you sacrificed." She watched Penelope beginning to give into the sleep so she smiled, "Next time I don't want you doing anything so stupid."

"How many times can I be his hero really, Mom?" Penelope asked sleepily, her voice no more than a bare whisper.

Fran ran a hand over Penelope's face gently, "When it's just about you and him, you can be his hero everyday of this life and the next."

"Good," Penelope gulped on the word deeply, "I plan to be that every day. As long as I have him I can be his hero."

Fran watched as Penelope fully gave in then, she gave her a kiss on the forehead and stood back up. "Same works for him, Penelope." She finally said as she took a seat and began her vigil again.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_So make a wish _

_I will have one too _

_I wish I can stay with you_

_Wish you knew _

_How... wishes do come true _

_It's all about you _

_It's all about you _

_Today _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:**** Chris Brown – All About You**


	18. I Make Promises, I Don't Break Promises

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_Another day, another update guys =) Hope you like, and as ever, thank you so much for the support on this =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"You just couldn't rest eh, Morgan?" Rossi asked as Derek slowly lowered himself into a wheelchair the next day.

Finally seated, Derek gritted his teeth, "I will once I've seen Penelope but not before." He replied strained, a hand wrapped around his tender body.

"Going against doctor's orders," Fran said and shook her head disapprovingly. "You and Penelope are too alike and all this going to do is lengthening your recovery. I should smack your heads together"

Derek winced, "And cause your baby more pain, Ma?" He asked with a slight cheeky smile. "I'm going to her. I need to. I need to know myself she's okay."

"Losing part of an organ weakens the body," Reid said as he stepped to the door, "Typically, what Penelope did for you is so rare it's hardly ever done. Only in extreme cases."

"What's your point, Kid? Or can we go see my woman?" Derek asked, looking up at Reid. "I know what Pen did for me was rare and life threatening and I also know that she's weak still, but I know that just seeing her I can cheer her up, I can make her feel better. It might not be conventional medicine but for me and Pen it's all we have."

"Okay," Reid said and then stepped out of the way, readying to go to the waiting room to find Emily, "Nice ring you got by the way."

Derek smiled and allowed Rossi to lead the way. That was proof that Penelope had followed through on his one request and had the ring on. It wasn't until he got a proper look at her, he saw the injuries concurred and he saw the small smile on her lips as her eyes latched on that he saw the ring on her finger.

"Seems one of us struck up lucky with this deal," She mused playfully as Rossi pushed Derek further forward so he was next to the bed, able to now grab Penelope's hand.

"Thank you, Baby Girl, thank you saving us both."

"Any day, Handsome," She told him back with a brighter smiled, "All in a day's work."

Smiling Derek kissed her knuckle, "How you feeling, Baby?"

Shifting painfully, Penelope looked at him, "As fresh as a daisy." She replied teasingly to him, "I'm guessing I don't look as good as you do right now."

"I think we'll leave you for a moment," Hotch spoke up, pushing himself up from his seat, "Half an hour tops Morgan, you already went against doctor's orders."

"News travels I see." Derek joked.

Penelope watched as they all left and dropped her gaze to meet Derek's and felt a part of her falter, the tears building. "I thought I had royally screwed up back there, Derek. When you left me and I was still there, I thought I'd done something wrong."

"Shh, you did amazingly, Baby Girl," Derek replied, trying to keep her calm. "You saved me and you came back. You did everything I asked of you and for that I can't ask for anything else."

"I want to go back," Penelope replied softly, a tear pulling down her cheek, "I want to go and come back when we're better. This is like torture."

Derek sat in silence; he had to admit he didn't expect to come back to this much damage. _Internal damage, broken bones, fractures, cuts, burns, bruising, organ transplants. _There was so much to contend with and he knew, he really knew, that by getting out of bed and not resting he was on the right lines to being laid up longer, and possibly rejecting the liver.

It was just his need to see Penelope, back in the real world that was, that gave him the strength to get out of that bed and go to her.

Now he knew why Penelope was so determined with saving him.

He also knew that she had lived and barely survived the days in which she was awake and he wasn't. He understood, for a moment, what she went though because he lived in their limbo entirely alone, entirely without caution and he lived without any inkling of what was going and how things were going to turn out.

"I'm here," Derek said out of the silence all of a sudden, "You don't have to do this alone now, Baby Girl. I'm here, like I promised I would. I came back to you, just like I promised."

Penelope looked at him, and smiled a little, "I'm so happy you did."

"Can't go breaking my promises to you now, Princess." He told her and smiled brightly at her, his entire thoughts and concerns for Penelope eclipsed his pain thresholds. He would endure any physical pain to make sure that Penelope was okay, or as okay as she could be considering the situation. "I make promises, I don't break them."

"It's good to know," Penelope said back and she just scanned his face, her eyes trailing the cuts and scrapes, her mind analysing the damage. "I did wonder if this would even work. If what I was doing was a lost cause."

Derek brought her hand to his lips, he knew Penelope had a lot of doubt casted from what had happened, there were so many reasons left unknown, so many desires to gain back. He knew there was a lot to recover from and there was a lot to get over, but he was convinced that by them both waking up they had opened the way to making it easier.

"Whatever you do, it is never a lost cause, P, never." Derek affirmed as he let their hands rest on the bed. "You always do things for other people, and now it's time we made sure that you do things for yourself. This is time for us to recollect and I will make sure you do this probably and heal up right."

"You need to heal too." Penelope dropped in.

"I know, I know, but I'll be fine all the time I know you're okay." He persisted and smiled at her, "I'll get better once I know that for once you're putting yourself first."

"I can do that," Penelope confirmed softly, "Just for you."

"Good," Derek breathed and just watched her as she watched him. "I love you so much, Penelope. Everything we've been through just proves how much we love each other and I promise you I'll never ever have any reason to doubt where I stand in your life." He could see Penelope relaxing at long last, "Your soul really is mine."

"Think it's safe to say we swapped, Handsome. Just like you have my heart."

"And now you're liver," He joked and finally heard her laugh. At long last he heard one of his most favourite sounds, after hearing her cry and sound so scared, that one echo of laughter made everything seem so much brighter.

Looking at him, a lighter look to her eyes, she took a little breath, "Now we just need a way to tell them all what limbo's like."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_I got a shoulder built for you  
Just in case you need it to lean on  
These hands I have are for you  
Just in case you need help to hold on_

_The world is just a super sized merry go around  
Sometimes your finger lose their grip, we all fall down_

_Don't sit there in the dark_  
_Don't worry your heart_  
_Everything will be fine_  
_If trees fall on your power line_

_If your wills turn strong_  
_You will always have a home_  
_If your power's out_  
_If the light turns dark_  
_You can stay here in my heart_  
_If your power's out_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:**** Nicole Scherzinger ft Sting – Power's Out**


	19. Difference Between Heaven And Hell

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_This story is winding down to an end I'm afraid! SO enjoy it while it lasts and thanks, as always, for the reviews, alerts and favourites =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Do you believe in Heaven?" Penelope asked as she turned her head to look at Emily. "I mean really believe that when you leave this world that you go onto somewhere else, that you don't just die."

Emily looked at her perplexed; she hadn't expected this type of conversation topic that was for sure. Yet as she looked at Pen's expression she knew it wasn't a joke or a subject to be taken lightly. Penelope was deadly serious about what she had just asked.

"I mean, we can't just die can we?" She asked, "I mean," She completely stopped then and ran a shaky hand over her head. "Me and Derek, we were..." Shaking her head Penelope just froze then. "Ignore me."

Frowning, Emily leant forward, standing up and then sat on the edge of the bed. "You can't stop now, PG." She told her and took her friend's hand, "You can tell me while we're alone. You know you can."

Penelope looked at her friend, "I was in paradise with Derek," She said so simply and felt her eyes begin to well with memories. "For weeks we spent time alone, just me and him in our house, at the beach, nowhere in particular and then one day I started to bleed."

Sensing Penelope's distress, Emily tried to make sense of what she was getting at. "Pen, what exactly are you getting at?" She saw Penelope's lips pinch together in an attempt to dismiss the topic at hand. "Don't tell me it's nothing, not now I want to know."

Smiling weakly, "Me and Derek, we thought it was all a dream." Penelope's chest heaved a little with a despondent sob, "He remembered the house exploding but woke up, he could've sworn it was dream, a nasty, vicious dream and I convinced him it was because I mean," She paused to calm herself a little, her heart beat gathering momentum, "I mean I wasn't hurt, I was fine, I was perfectly fine for weeks before we had any idea."

"You were where?"

Penelope looked into Emily's eyes, "I don't know." Penelope confessed and put her head right back against the pillows, "It was like real life, we were at ours, it was so real but it wasn't real. No one else was there with us, it was literally just the two of us and when I woke up here it was so weird. I was on a beach one moment, in Derek's arms and the next thing I knew I was drifting and the doctor was here."

"So what..." Emily started thoughtfully, "You were in some sort of purgatory?"

"Purgatory?" Penelope asked back, "Isn't that where souls go to be judged for punishment?"

"I guess, but I mean, come on, that's what it sounds like. You and Derek were in some kind of limbo waiting on the fates to decide whether or not to save you."

"But was it fate for Derek or did I beat fate by saving him?" Penelope asked Emily quickly, "I know it sounds so stupid, but think about it, he wasn't going to wake up without that and now we're both going to be discharged next week."

"You can't hang your faith on that, Pen. It's not fool proof."

"To me it is," Penelope argued back, "I lived it, Emily, I was there, with Derek. It was both of us, we both remember it. If it wasn't real then he wouldn't remember it and nor would I. It is real." Penelope breathed out exasperated then, her heart still pounding fiercely in her chest. "I don't know how to explain it, but it happened."

"Okay, it happened."

"Don't just agree when I know that you're lying to me." Penelope batted back, "You know not to lie to me, EP." Penelope scorned Emily playfully, "Especially when I'm laying in a hospital bed."

"You don't play fair you know that right?" Emily asked her back, and then dropped her gaze and Penelope's grip tightened reassuringly, "I'm glad you woke up, though, Pen."

Penelope could only smile at that, the thought of what they all went through in the immediate aftermath filled her with such consuming guilt it was overwhelming. She hated seeing any of them hurting when it wasn't her fault, and there she was causing them pain.

"I'm glad I did too," Penelope finally said, "I'm really glad we both did." She finalised as Emily looked up at her and smiled as their eyes met. "And one day you're going to go to wherever me and Derek went and you're going to know I was right."

"One day, Garcie, one day."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I'm more in love now, Kid, than I ever gave myself credit to be." Derek said, his tone somewhat full of awe. "Do you believe in angels?"

Reid had to laugh, "Scientifically, there is no empirical truths to the existence of ghosts or, what seem to be commonly linked, angels. They're described as figments of our imaginations."

Derek chuckled then, "Go to Pen's room and look at her, because there'll be the angel of my life." He continued to tell him with such love and admiration. "What about heaven and hell and all that? What's that brain of yours think about that?"

"Again, there's lack of proof, there's no way to empirically prove its existence."

"What if I said I'd been there?" Derek said, "Lived it, breathed it, loved it?"

"It's your word," Reid started.

Shaking his head, Derek interrupted, "Pen was there too, Reid, actually there living it and she remembers being there."

"It can't be possible..."

"Why can't it?" Derek questioned him back, "Who got the ring for Penelope?"

"Me..." Reid replied warily of where this was going exactly.

"My baby girl had no idea of where that ring was before that explosion. I told her while we were in some sort of limbo, Kid. I told her exactly where they would be. In the pocket of those shorts, the middle drawer."

"Maybe she had found them beforehand and had chosen to let you believe she hadn't actually found it."

Derek shook his head, "No, she can't lie to me to save her life. It's all in her eyes when she lies, believe me." Derek told him, "We were on the borderline of heaven and hell I tell you now."

"You were in a coma, it's possible, with the amount of brain activity you were both exhibiting during that time, would mean you were imaging the other being there. You are one another's safe bases."

"You can give me any response you want to, Genius, but there's only one thing for it." Derek said and took in Reid's still somewhat shocked expression. "When you're this in love, you literally are one soul between two people. You're that connected. What happened, it's proof."

Reid couldn't keep arguing with that much intense honesty.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_I've got an angel_

_She doesn't wear any wings_

_She wears a heart that can melt my own_

_She wears a smile that can make me wanna sing_

_She gives me presents_

_With her presence alone_

_She gives me everything I could wish for_

_She gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home_

_She could make angels_

_I've seen it with my own eyes_

_You gotta be careful when you've got good love_

_Cause the angels will just keep on multiplying_

_But you're so busy changing the world_

_Just one smile and you can change all of mine_

_We share the same soul_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:**** Jack Johnson - Angel**


	20. Perfect Bed Rest

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_I'm quite sad this story's coming to end soon, but hey, what starts must end sadly... Thank you as always and I hope you enjoy =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope loved just watching Derek sleep. This time around he knew full well that he was going to wake up when he was ready and it was going to be all natural. She was going to be greeted with that cheeky grin, a little wink and she was going to hear him tell her he loved her.

For once, the physical pain was entirely eclipsed with the thought.

She smiled as she laced her fingers with his and slowly stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. This moment, right there, was her idea of perfection now. It wasn't back in limbo, a place that had only captured them due to near death; it was the reality they were sat in. The one that showed that they conquered fate and death and survived to tell the tale.

"Best sight ever," Derek croaked out, making her jump a little. He smiled as her eyes met his at last. He had been awake for a couple of minute before speaking. He had been absorbing the sight in front of him, taking in the breathtaking view of Penelope.

"Hey," She said quietly and smiled a little at him, "How you feeling today?" She asked cautiously, nervous to get a negative response.

"Better now I woke up to you, but I wanna know what my baby girl's doing out of bed."

"I just couldn't sleep, I was worrying about you," She replied honestly, "I just needed to get out of that bed. It's been a long couple of days."

Derek brought his hand up to her cheek, cupping it he watched her press into his palm, closing her eyes at the comfort she felt. "How you feeling today, Baby?"

"Tired," Penelope replied, unmoved. "Doc said I'm going to be even more exhausted with the liver donation. It's going to take a while, but I just need to take it easy."

"And taking it easy is coming in here is it?" Derek asked her back as she finally opened her eyes to look at him. "You'll never know how thankful I am for what you did."

"Being here, Derek, with me is thanks enough." She replied honestly and felt her smile grow. "Plus you know me going against rules, I rebel."

Derek laughed stiffly at that, "Yeah I do know." He agreed as he shifted a little. "I guess we're going to have some scars from this."

"Worried your perfect God body is going to be ruined?" Penelope teased him.

"Naw, Princess, I know my girl digs war wounds." He batted back and watched her giggle, "Plus I like the idea of extra memories."

Penelope's gaze turned almost dreamlike then, "You think we'll ever go back there?"

Nodding, Derek turned onto his side a little, "Everyday we're alive." He told her honestly, and he looked into her eyes, stole her attention yet again. "Let's not do anything that's going to put us there again, especially alone."

"Deal," She agreed and grabbed his hand with both hers. "But we know you're the big bad agent, so we know it's more you giving up being the death defying one of the team for good after this." She half joked with his, "I mean, I can't go through the stress of losing you, Handsome. I thought years of panicking about you on the field were bad enough but this, what happened at the house, I mean, this is all too much."

"Hey," He said soothingly, "You look at me for a moment," He instructed her and he watched as she listened to him and looked up. "Now listen to me, okay?" Derek watched her nod, her eyes so full of worry and fears, "If we can survive a house exploding with us in it, we can survive anything. You survived that and getting shot, you're indestructible in my books. I've dodged more bullets than I can count, gotten out of an ambulance before it exploded and escaped Unsub attacks too many times that I think it's safe to say I'm a little indestructible too eh?"

Penelope breathed a laugh, "You're more than a little indestructible, Hot Stuff. You're like the terminator or something." Penelope looked at their hands, and saw the ring and realised that so much was accomplished, in and out of reality. "There really isn't a world worth living without you." She finally said as her gaze rose up to his. "Here or there, it just was so dead in comparison to life with you."

Derek slipped one hand away and put to Penelope's cut cheek, offering her some more comfort.

"I don't quite know how I did it before. How I survived years with you just as my friend because now I've had it, my life before was so plain. I never want a day without you."

"There will never be a day without me in it." Derek vowed to her, "We've got a good 50 plus years left in this life to make sure neither of us have to go a day without the other."

Smiling brightly, Penelope turned her head to kiss his palm. "I really like that promise."

"It's not a promise, Baby Girl, it's a plan for the future."

"Perfect plan you two have got going on," Hotch's voice came as he stood at the doorway. "Not interrupting are we?" He asked them, "We went to Penelope's room, but we were pointed here straight away."

"I think we've said everything we need to for the moment," Derek said as he remained in contact with Penelope but shifted to get a comfortable position as Hotch, Fran and one of Derek's sisters came in. "Only three of you?"

"I was dropping your mom and sister off before I have to head to work." Hotch confirmed, "Thought I might as well see how the two of you were doing."

"I'd be doing better if me and Goddess could get out of here," Derek told his boss back truthfully, "We'd recover better at home."

"You're not leaving here until the doctor is satisfied and that's that." Fran said as she came around to the other side of Derek's bed to give him a kiss. "You're listening and that's final."

"I do believe Derek Morgan just got put in his place by Momma Morgan." Penelope teased as she sat back in the wheelchair to ease some of the pain riddling her body slowly. "It's got to be one of my most favourite pastimes to watch that."

"Behave," Derek chided playfully, "She puts you in your place enough."

Fran cocked an eyebrow, "I still haven't forgotten the stunt you pulled with the doctor to get tested to donate a part of you liver, Penelope."

"I saved a life."

"Whilst giving me the most strenuous time of my life ever," Fran told her, "Two of my children on the operating table again for the second time in a week is not something my heart can take repetitively."

"I'm sorry," Penelope apologised and looked into Fran's eyes trying to think of words that would make this better but she was completely drawing blanks. "It was the only thing I could do and I know you've heard that before, but at that moment in my life that was the only thing I could've done."

Fran's stern look loosened in a motherly smile, "And that's what makes you this family's own hero, Penelope." She told the blonde softly, "Don't think I am anything but eternally grateful for what you did. It's just the mother in me worries about you and your health. You were so weak and suffering already, I didn't want you to go through the stress of another surgery."

Derek grabbed his mom's hand and shook it to get her attention. "She has her reasons, but let's look at this way. We're both getting out of this place soon."

"Oh and won't that be hard to keep you two resting." Hotch chucked in knowing how the pair of them would be. "It's good thing there'll be cavalry to help."

"I'll feel ten times better just for waking up to my stunning woman instead of an empty room." Derek admired Penelope as he spoke and watched a soft grin draw on her lips. "That'll be worth the bed rest."

Penelope laughed, she had to agree with that idea of bed rest too.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok_

_I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not_

_We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked_

_Yeah you got me begging begging baby please don't go_

_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here_

_I don't know_

_If you feel the way I do_

_If you leave I'm gonna find you_

_Baby please don't go go go go_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:**** Mike Posner – Please Don't Go**


	21. Doctor's Orders

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_Thanks as always for the reviews and favourites =) I hope you enjoy =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek lay awake, he was lonely. He had been for the past two days and he couldn't see it getting any better.

He was finally home and stuck on firm bed rest. The one thing that made this really hard to do was the lack of Penelope; she was nowhere near and wouldn't be for another couple of days.

The lack of touch, and the less he saw of her, the more his worry escalated. She was still laid up in a hospital bed while he was at home where they both should have been. She was still under the care of the doctors, deemed too weak to leave just yet while he was released into the care of his mom and his entire family.

Repeatedly he had been told that it was because she was a donor, and that meant her recovery was longer than the recipient and now he knew what it meant to be the recipient and he didn't like it.

Huffing he slammed his arms down; he wanted his baby girl next to him how he had yearned to have her for days. He needed her near him now, he had the opportunity to have her lay next to him and rest without one or the other sitting by the others bedside and yet still they were so apart.

The last sight he had had of her was her asleep as Hotch pushed his wheelchair towards the exit.

Now he found he missed seeing her, hearing her, sensing her close even more than he ever did when they had lived on different planes from one another. Knowing she was in the same reality as him but so far away was more crucifying than one being here and one being in limbo.

He gave up and closed his eyes; willing sleep. He couldn't do much more than lay here. If he were to go downstairs he would get stopped and even if he did make it further than the front door, what was he really going to do? He had no idea where his wallet was or his keys, and the way his body was responding to the damage, he would probably make it to the door and need rest instantly.

Hearing movement up the hallway his head shot up and stiffened some. There was a lot of hubbub going on outside of the bedroom door and he didn't want to build hopes up too much.

He watched as his door opened and his mom came in, and wordless went to the other side of the bed and rolled the sheets down. She had a little grin on her lips, a teasing sort of smile and as he went to question what she was doing he heard a voice that he had yearned for.

"Look, I'm not incapable, my Handsome Italian. I can walk." Penelope berated as she made her way up the hallway to the bedroom she hadn't seen in what felt like forever.

"Barely, Penelope, barely." Rossi replied as he helped keep her up right and steady on her footing. "You let me, just for once, take precedence."

"You said just for once, I can do just for once." Penelope retorted back and just mentally begged for her bed.

She realised that on the end of the journey, Derek would be sitting waiting for her, but it was the journey between that was the most painful and the most tiring and now she was home she was weary and ready to lay down in bed again.

"Oh believe me, if there is ever a third time you end up in a hospital bed I will be putting my foot down harder."

"I'd like to see you try," Penelope quipped as she made it through the door and looked straight for Derek, her face lightening up brightly at the mere appearance of him in her vision.

Fran noticed a change in both her son and Penelope and smiled to herself. "Well that made this worthwhile." She said and stepped back as Rossi guided Penelope to the bed.

Penelope looked into Derek's sleep deprived eyes, and smiled cheekily. "Now this is the best type of natural remedy any doctor could've prescribed."

Clinging tightly onto Rossi's arm she sat down on the edge of the bed exasperated, her chest tight, her body tiring even more from the journey instantly. Sitting for a moment she felt the ease wash through her entire body.

"Thank you, my Italian Stallion." She appreciated Rossi's help as he helped her get her shoes off and then helped her back as minimally as possibly onto the bed. He knew, just like the rest of them, she needed some independence back. Even if that meant getting into bed for the meantime.

"That okay?"

Penelope looked as Derek and smiled again, "Perfect." She told him as she fell into the pillows and calmed immediately.

"I think we'll leave you two to it," Fran said, hinting at Rossi to leave the room. The two of them quickly left the pair alone, for the first time in weeks Derek and Penelope had bliss restored.

"Hey Handsome," Penelope said as she looked at him, "My boy needs sleep."

"I'll get it now," He told her and leant over to her, kissing her properly for the first time in what could've been an eternity. "I have so missed you, Baby Girl."

"God, I've missed you too. I'm so glad we're finally home."

Derek smiled then, his weariness and concern leaving his expression, "We're home now, Princess. Right where we should be. The worst is over now"

"Promise?" She asked as she took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers together. "Makes me wonder though," She started and looked up at him, "How many couples in the world go through what we did. I mean go to where we did. How many people do you think have ever experienced utter bliss with the one person that is ultimately their life?"

Derek thought for a moment, revelling in the idea of others going there. "I don't know anyone else that can claim they've been there, P, so I reckon it's quite a slim chance." He replied truthfully, "I mean how many people have you met that have said they've been there?"

"None," She replied quickly. "But then again, how many other people have been caught in an exploding house?"

"I'm sure it's not an everyday occurrence." He told her back, "But all I can say now is that I have the best reason to rest up."

"Oh yeah?" Penelope asked him back, now her voice showing him she was falling asleep next to him. "What's that?"

"I have my baby girl next to me at long last." He told her gently and then watched as she closed her eyes completely and gave into the sleep she needed right at that moment. "This is what I need." He whispered to her and finally felt the rest he had been told he needed for days by his mom and sisters finally cascade in with ease and he closed his eyes.

Now things were finally straightening out at long last.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_I just wanna breathe your air_

_Watch you when you're wrapping up your hair_

_Gazing at the mirrors up there, I'm reaching while imagining that you're here_

_Awake through the night cause I can't help the tossing and turning_

_I want you to know that our bed, our sheets, our pillows get lonely on _

_Yo side of the bed_

_Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,_

_Yo...On yo side of the bed_

_(where I lay my head) _

_Yo...On yo side of the bed_

_Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side (its so lonely there)_

_I don't wanna sleep if you ain't here... _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:**** Trey Songz –Yo' Side Of The Bed**


	22. Lovelier Than You

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N:**_Last proper chapter before the epilogue! ENJOY! =) _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"This is the best heaven of them all," Penelope gushed as she relaxed into Derek's arms as they sat on the couch, she felt his arm pull a little tighter then and kissed the top of her head.

Penelope had never felt more secure and at ease in her entire life. Not even when she was in their own little wonderland did she feel this at peace. Being here, finally able to accept tighter gripping notions of love made her realise that through all the pain and heartache that her and Derek had been subjected to had just made them understand the full extent to which one meant to the other.

Grinning, Derek rest his head to her, "Best haven too," He commented and exhaled loudly. "Can you believe it was all those weeks ago?" He asked her.

Shaking her head, "I can't believe we go back to work in a couple of weeks." She told him, then moved to look at him, a gentle smile on her lips. "Before we go back, I want one day at the beach." She grinned cheekily then, the glint of tease growing ever more intense in her eyes, "The secluded bit too."

"Oh yeah, Baby..." Derek started.

"I have some memories I want to relive." She near enough purred as she twisted to mould to him more, proving to Derek just how well her body was healing. "And they all include you."

Stealing a gentle kiss, Derek's mood continued to sky rocket. "That's good, because I have a couple that include you too."

"Mmm, any clues as to what those _couple_ are?" Penelope queried, aware of the memories from when they were in comas.

Derek twisted his brow as though in deep thought before looking down at her, "Sand dunes."

Penelope giggled, "I guess that means that we both want the same idea in this life."

"Haven't we always, Baby Girl?" Derek asked her, "I mean all I've ever wanted is a woman that loves me, a woman that is my own goddess in every right and a woman that creates my future, and I have to say, there is no other woman in my life much lovelier than you."

"We'll see if you're still spouting those words of absolute heaven when you meet your daughter."

Cocking a brow, Derek smiled again, "Oh we're going to have a daughter are we?"

"And a son," She added on, so self assured to that statement. "Little boy and a little girl, perfect."

"I say we've had enough practice in the time we've been together," He teased her, "But our future's looking perfect."

"Everything already is," Penelope told him and then removed herself from his arms, pulling herself from the couch, "Plus, I want as many kids as possible. With your looks and my intellect, we'll have perfect babies."

Derek watched as she slowly made her way to the kitchen, and he just smiled in agreement with what she had professed to him about their future. He wanted the biggest family possible, he wanted noisy mornings and fun filled evenings and more reasons than he could count to come home excited after a case.

He wanted more reasons to love Penelope and he wanted every reason and purpose in his life to link back to Penelope and stay that way.

"Are you two discussing my grandbabies?" Fran asked as she stepped into the room, bags of shopping in her hands, "Without me."

Derek chuckled a little, "We're just getting a game plan together, Ma." Derek told her, his smile never leaving his lips. "So you know there's some in the near future."

Fran smiled proudly then. "Where is Penelope?" She quickly asked noticing the spot next to Derek was empty, something which hadn't been like that for nearly five weeks. Every time Derek was there, Penelope was nearby and vice versa.

"I'm getting a drink," Penelope said as she ran the tap ready to get some water.

"Penelope Garcia!" Fran scolded and then marched into the kitchen, leaving Derek laughing. "Get back in there and sit down!"

"It's just a glass of water!" Penelope fought back.

"I don't care what it is. I've been through too much stress lately with you two, so much so I should be grey, and I am not letting you halt your recovery in any way, shape or form."

Penelope sighed and looked at her future mother in law. "It's been five weeks, Mom. I think I can get my own water."

"I don't care, I really don't. You're still healing and you're reaching up to the top shelves for glasses. You know what the doctor said about stretching."

Penelope saw the worry cast on Fran's face, and she remembered back to what the days must have been like as she sat by their bedsides, "I'm sorry," She started, "I just feel like you do enough."

Fran began to push Penelope back towards the living room, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be." She then left Penelope to sit back down and she passed her the drink. "Now rest, please, because we're going to the house later."

Penelope nodded, gulped down her drink to hide the minor turmoil that was running in her stomach. Before it could take hold of her though, Derek took her hand in his and just gave her a reassuring squeeze.

As long as she had him with her, whatever they faced was going to be okay.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Oh God," Derek heard the familiar gasp of Penelope as they pulled up into the drive of the now destroyed house. Penelope looked up at Derek then, her eyes wide and watering with each new passing minute. "This is just like it."

"Clear up has started," Hotch told them as he opened his door to get out, he then pulled Derek's door open to allow him to get out. "It's just a slow process because it's not stable and the insurance wanted to double check it with their assessments."

"The place was faulty throughout, that wasn't our fault, that was the owner before for not alerting us, there shouldn't be a hold up," Derek said as he got out and walked towards where the grand doorway used to be. "I can't believe all that hard work for this."

Penelope came up beside him, she had no words, she'd said them all when they had came to the house in wonderland and she wasn't going to repeat them now. Words wouldn't help. "We lost the picnic basket, Handsome." Penelope said as she laced her hand with his and then leant against him, her head on his shoulder.

Derek laughed a little too light at that. He was still cut up over this, and he felt somewhat to blame over the explosion.

"I could've made it safer. I should've checked." He began to fret.

Penelope looked up at him then, "Hind sight's an amazing thing, Derek. What happened here was just an accident. We survived it, and there'll be other properties and here," She began to speak with optimism. "We can build this house into anything we want it to be. It can be a 21st Century mansion or a little English cottage or," She grinned at him, "a castle."

Derek laughed properly then.

"See, with a little ingenuity and optimism we can have us a better dream here." She continued to tell him with a smile, "But if you go on a stroll down Blame Avenue then none of the dreams happen. So what do you say that we plan this house like we planned our future?"

"This is why I don't need anyone else." Derek said as he pulled her into his arms gratefully, "This is why there is no one else like you in this world."

"Just doing my job."

Derek gave her a kiss, ignorant of either his mom or Hotch nearby, "Being my hero again." He finally told her as he kissed her the way he had back in wonderland after she had helped fixed him.

Longingly, and passion filled.

Reluctance to pull away.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_Maybe one day we can go_

_Hand in hand down a golden road_

_In the future hopefully_

_We'll be together, you and me_

_Don't you worry baby please because honestly_

_If I could rewind_

_Both the hands of time_

_Still I would never find_

_A lovelier design_

_Than you_

_Nothings lovelier than you _

_Maybe one day girl I pray_

_We could float off to space_

_Hold my hand I'll lead the way_

_I won't let go or fall a stray_

_Ain't no ifs buts and maybes_

_You're my baby my lady_

_Don't you worry baby please because honestly_

_I'm dangerously, dangerously, dangerously in love_

_I love her more than I love myself and still that ain't enough_

_If this is a dream I don't want to wake up_

_Not even thousands and thousands of miles _

_Could amount to my love I'd have countless sky miles_

_I'd climb up a mountain and climb right back down_

_I'd run across the world and jog back round_

_And a word is not profound enough to show my urge for her smile_

_Nothing's lovelier than you_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song:**** B.o.B – Lovelier Than You**


	23. Do You Remember?

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the plot bunny ;)**

**A/N: **_So end of the line for this story! Can't actually believe it's ended! I want to thank everyone for reviewing, for favouriting and for putting me alert =) _

_Now onwards with the Epilogue... see you in the next story! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek looked around; it really had been a while since he had been here, in this paradise of perfection doused in the brilliance of warm sunshine.

"Took you long enough to get back to me, Handsome," Came a voice from behind him.

Turning he saw the epitome of his truest love sitting on a blanket in the dunes of sand, a thing he had yearned to see for what had felt like years, decades even. He couldn't help but hide a smile from the pure sight of her.

"Baby Girl," He said as he stepped towards her and put his hand out to pull her to her feet. Immediately in doing so he pulled her close to his chest and held her tightly in his grasp. "God, I've missed you."

"Not as much as I've missed you, Hot Stuff," She responded and looked into his now youthful eyes, the laughter lines and age lines now gone and his features reformed to how they were the last time they were here. As she stared into his gaze she felt herself get emotional, "Please tell me everything was okay at home?"

Derek's eyes weakened, "They missed you, we all did."

"And now you're gone." Penelope sympathised lightly, "How long has it been?"

"Nearly a year." Derek confirmed and then watched Penelope's eyes flare up, "I had heart problems long before you died, P, and the kids, they came to terms that it was my time. We both lived a long life."

"I can't believe they're all alone without us now." Penelope fretted and the tears fell down. "I can't believe you survived so long without me." She joked nervously.

Derek smiled then, "Me either. Sophie was convinced I was dying from a broken heart."

Penelope smiled at that, reminiscing about how one of her granddaughters was already growing to be a hopeless romantic. It put her at ease to know that they didn't fall apart when she died, that the way she had helped bring them up had had a hand in helping them deal with grief. Family stuck together in times of trouble and loss.

"They really missed you, Princess." Derek broke her thoughts, "But nowhere near as much as I missed you. Having you as my wife for just over fifty two years made sleeping at night unbearable."

"So you died from a lonely heart then?" She teased him her hand on his chest as he held her close.

"Oh no..." He disagreed, "I definitely died of a broken heart."

Penelope smirked, "Still got that inner romantic then I see?"

"Saved him for you," He said as he gazed into her eyes, the dashing glare was phenomenal even after seeing it for all these years. He might have watched her age and become one with her aging beauty but right now, back here, she was back to being the blonde hair beauty that had first spent all the weeks here when the house had exploded. This place had glorified them back to a state of perfection.

"One day, everyone will be here." Penelope told him, her tone hopeful, "Em's here, somewhere, somehow. So is Rossi and Hotch and your mom, my parents they're all here. Just for now it's us, you and me."

"Then I plan to enjoy this time with my wife." He said and pulled her down to the blanket. "You did good with our life, Mrs Morgan,"

Penelope shook her head as Derek pulled her close for a cuddle, "No, _we _did good Mr Morgan. It was a two person job."

"If that's so," He said and kissed into her hair, "Thank you for a perfect life."

Penelope smiled at that, she couldn't disagree with him on that matter. Their life had been anything but perfect, they had this place as a former memory, they had a perfect marriage, kids galore, years of fun before they got grandchildren and they lapsed into old age together and perfectly.

They just knew one was going to die before the other, that was how reality worked and it had done its duty and taken Penelope one night. But now it had taken Derek too and reunited the two long lost lovers.

Here they were, allowed to rejoin their love.

"Why are we here?" Derek asked quickly, his mind now gathering perspective, "I thought this wasn't heaven."

"Heaven's whatever we want it to be, Derek, and this happens to be our wonderland." She told him back with ease.

"In that case," He said and pushed her down onto her back, "While in wonderland..." He trailed off as he captured her lips to his and rekindled old memories.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_I've been thinking about you_

_And how we used to be then_

_Back when we didn't have to live _

_we could start again_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Don't waste another day_

_Just you and me tonight_

_Everything will be okay_

_If it's alright with you _

_then it's alright with me_

_Baby let's take this time _

_let's make new memories_

_Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember?_

_All of the times we had_

_Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember?_

_All of the times we had_

_Let's bring it back (Bring it back)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- While In Wonderland -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Song: Jay Sean – Do U Remember**

**FIN!**


End file.
